Only You
by Rebilein
Summary: RAPE! Außerdem ShônenAi! RayKai, TysonMax aber erst in Teil 2 KOMPLETT!
1. Teil 1

**

Huhu! Jemand da?

**
  

Tja. Und schon wieder ne neue FF von mir. *gg* Geht's euch nicht langsam auf die Nerven, meine langweiligen Geschichten zu lesen? Naja, ist nicht mein Problem. 
  

Ray: Oje, Achtung, sie wird gemein. 
Sora: Werd ich gar nicht. Und jetzt sei still. 
Ray: Tse ... Seit, wann hast DU mir was zu sagen?! 
Sora: Seit ICH diese Geschichte hier schreibe. 
Ray: Pf ... 
Sora: Is was?! 
Ray: Nö, nö ... und jetzt schreib! 
Sora: Ja doch! XD *seufz* Also weiter im Text ... 
Ray: Wird ja auch Zeit! 
Sora: Halt dich jetzt endlich raus!! *nochmalseufz* Also ... 
  

_Disclaimer:_
Sora: Die Charaktere gehören MIR!! 
Ray und Kai: BITTE?!?! 
Sora: Ok, sie gehören nicht mir ... Zufrieden? 
Ray und Kai: Ja ... *lieblächel* 
Sora: *seufz* Also noch mal: Alle Charaktere gehören NICHT mir. Leider ... Ich hab sie mir nur ausgeliehen. (Werd mir aber überlegen, nicht den ein oder anderen zu behalten, wenn diese Geschichte vorbei ist ... *evilgrinz*) 
  

_Widmung:_ Für Shiruy, meine Betaleserin. Danke, dass du dir die FF von vorne bis hinten angetan hast.^^ *knuddl* 
  

_Warnung:_ **rape!!** Außerdem ist Kai ein bissl arg OOC!! 
  

Erklärungen:
= Gespräch 
... = Gedanken 
(...) = überflüssige Kommentare von mir XD 
  

  


**_Only you_**

  

Kai! So warte doch! Bitte ... 
Lass mich in Ruhe! 
Ruckartig drehte Kai sich um. 
Entsetzt blieb Ray stehen und blickte mit Tränen in den Augen den Älteren an. 
Dessen dunkelrote Augen funkelten ihn böse an. 
Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich wieder um und setzte zügig seinen Weg fort. 
Zurückgelassen blieb Ray allein stehen, schaute auf den Boden und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. 
Auf dem Asphalt zu seinen Füßen tauchten kleine dunkle Flecken auf. 
Es begann zu regnen. Erst leicht, dann immer heftiger. Doch Ray machte keine Anstalten sich ins Trockene zu stellen, sondern blieb, wo er war. 
  


~*~*~@~*~*~

  

Eine Hand legte sich auf Rays Schulter. 
Verstohlen wischte sich dieser die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, die sich in der Zwischenzeit selbstständig gemacht hatten und nun seine Wangen hinab liefen. 
Dann drehte er sich um und sah in Max' fragendes Gesicht. 
Alles ok? fragte dieser leise und schaute nun besorgt drein. 
Ray nickte und blickte wieder auf den Boden. 
Er war nun fast völlig durchnäßt. Seine Haare hingen ihm in Strähnen ins Gesicht. 
Vorsichtig packte Max ihn am Arm. 
Na komm. Lass uns rein gehen. Du bist ja schon klatsch nass. 
Wieder nickte Ray nur. Er war im Moment nicht in der Lage eine Antwort zu geben. Ohne Widerstand zu leisten ließ er sich von Max zurück zu ihrer Wohnung bringen, die nicht weit weg lag. 
  

Langsam zog er die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Jetzt wieder mit kleinen Tränen in den Augen sah er aus dem Fenster. 
Draußen begann es bereits zu dämmern und es regnete immer noch in strömen. 
Der Wind wehte und leise trommelten die Regentropfen an die Fensterscheibe. 
Ray ließ sich nach hinten auf das Kopfkissen fallen und starrte an die Decke. 
Was habe ich nur gemacht, dass er so wütend auf mich wurde ... Ich hab doch nur versucht ... Ach, es hat ja eh keinen Sinn ... Kai würde das niemals verstehen ... 
  

Allmählich besann er sich, stand auf und zog sich erst einmal trockene Klamotten an, da er langsam anfing zu frieren. 
Dann ging er hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo Tyson und Kenny vor dem Fernseher saßen und sich einen Film ansahen. 
Leise blieb er in der Tür stehen. Die anderen schienen ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben, bis er von jemandem auf die Schulter getippt wurde. 
Erschrocken fuhr er herum und sah in Max' grinsendes Sommersprossengesicht. 
Setzt du dich zu uns? fragte er, ging an Ray vorbei und setzte sich neben Tyson, der gleich die Popcorn-Schüssel an sich riss, die Max mitgebracht hatte, und es sich genüsslich in den Mund stopfte. 
Einen Augenblick blieb er noch in der Tür stehen, setzte sich jedoch dann in einen der Sessel und versuchte sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren. 
Doch seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. 
  

Schließlich war der Film zu Ende. Vom Sofa her drang ein leises Schnarchen. Tyson war eingeschlafen, hatte seinen Kopf auf Max' Schulter gelegt und murmelte etwas vor sich hin. 
Kenny hatte sich schon vor einiger Zeit in sein Zimmer verzogen. 
Ray blickte auf die Uhr. 
Die Zeiger zeigten an, dass es kurz vor halb zwölf war. 
Draußen war es bereits stockfinster (klar, wie sollte es auch anders sein, um diese Uhrzeit ... XD) und es hatte aufgehört zu regnen. 
Besorgt richtete sich Ray auf. 
Kai war noch nicht zurück und er machte sich langsam Sorgen. 
Entschlossen stand er auf und ging zur Tür. 
Max schaute ihm fragend hinterher: Wo willst du hin? 
Ich suche Kai, kam die prompte Antwort von Ray und schon war die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen. 
  


~*~*~@~*~*~

  

Was ist nur los mit mir? ... Ich bin doch sonst nie SO schlecht ... Verloren gegen einen Unbekannten ... Ich kann den anderen nicht mehr unter die Augen treten ... Das ertrage ich einfach nicht ... Ich ... Kann nicht mehr zurück ... 
Mit schnellem Schritt war Kai gegangen. Doch als er außer Sichtweite war, verlangsamte er seinen Schritt und schlenderte mit herunter hängenden Schultern die Straße entlang. 
Einzelne dunkle Punkte bildeten sich auf dem Asphalt. Leicht verwirrt blickte Kai sich um und bemerkte, dass es anfing zu regnen. Er blieb stehen und schaute über sich in die grauen Wolken. Immer stärker regnete es nun, doch Kai blieb weiterhin stehen. 
Die Leute um ihn herum liefen wie aufgescheuchte Hühner umher und suchten verzweifelt nach einem trockenen Plätzchen. 
Sich umschauend schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und ging weiter seines Weges. 
Nach wenigen Minuten war er bereits so durchnässt, dass seine Haare in Strähnen herunter hingen. 
  

Plötzlich wurde er unsanft an der Schulter gepackt und herum gerissen. 
Kai wollte aufschreien, doch da legte sich bereits eine große Hand auf seinen Mund und erstickte den Laut, bevor er auch nur über die Lippen des Bladers kommen konnte. 
Verwirrt riss er die Augen auf. Was er sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. 
Vor ihm stand Makoto. Der Junge, von dem er geschlagen wurde. Dieser unbekannte Junge mit den blonden, kurzen Haaren und den grünen Augen, hatte ihn, Kai, den besten Blader der Welt (das denkt er jedenfalls), geschlagen. Reichte ihm diese Genugtuung nicht? Was wollte er denn noch? 
Kais Augen weiteten sich noch mehr, als er sah, wie sich hinter dem großen, aber dennoch schmächtigen, Makoto zwei riesige Typen aufbauten. 
Auf Makotos Gesicht spielte ein irres Lächeln, als er sich mit den Lippen Kais Ohr näherte und schließlich flüsterte: Na, wen haben wir denn da? Ist das nicht Kai Hiwatari? Der super-große Blader dieser Nieten von Blade Breakers? Tse, tse, tse ... 
Immer größer wurden Kais Augen. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch die Hand hielt eisern seinen Mund zu. 
Wie? Der ach-so-große-Kai-Hiwatari möchte etwas sagen? Makoto zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. 
Kaum merklich nickte Kai. 
Wieder spiegelte sich dieses irre Lächeln auf Makotos Gesicht wider. 
Also gut, meinte er ruhig, aber bestimmt. Aber ich warne dich. Wehe, du schreist, das kommt dir teuer zu stehen. Hast du mich verstanden? 
Wieder nickte Kai und sogleich wurde die Hand von seinem Mund entfernt. 
Der Russe holte erst tief Luft und sah sich verzweifelt um. Wann hatten sie ihn in diese Gasse gebracht? Er hatte es gar nicht bemerkt. Jedenfalls konnte er hier nicht mit Hilfe rechnen. Alles um ihn herum war still, dunkel, nass und schmutzig. 
Schließlich sah er Makoto endlich in die Augen. 
Was willst du von mir? 
Hmm ... lass mich überlegen. Was will ich wohl von dir ... 
Makoto tat so, als würde er überlegen und legte sich einen ans Kinn. Plötzlich erhellten sich seine Augen. 
Ach ja, jetzt weiß ich es wieder. Wie wäre es mit ... deinem Leben?! 
WAS?! Was willst du damit? Was willst du mit MIR? Ich bin doch wertlos für dich! 
Ach, bist du dir da SO sicher? entgegnete der blonde und schaute Kai fragend an. 
W-Wie meinst du das? 
Tja, das ist ganz einfach. Wünscht es sich nicht jeder, einen so talentierten Blader wie dich als Sklaven zu haben? Oder irre ich mich. 
Kalt schaute Kai den anderen an. 
Du bist verrückt! Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich für dich den Sklaven spiele?! Das würde ich NIE!! 
Ach nein? Ich glaube, da haben meine beiden Freunde hier, er zeigte auf die beiden riesigen Typen hinter sich, die noch keinen Mucks von sich gegeben haben, aber auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden. Jungs! Er gehört euch. Zeigt ihm mal, wer hier der Boss ist! 
Wa...? AHHH! Keuchend brach Kai zusammen. Makoto hatte ihn losgelassen und war zurückgetreten. An seiner Stelle standen jetzt die beiden Typen. Einer von beiden hatte blitzschnell seine Faust in die Magengrube des Blade Breakers versenkt. Alles ging so schnell, dass Kai, dessen Reflexe für gewöhnlich nicht von schlechten Eltern waren, nicht mehr reagieren konnte. 
Immer wieder schlugen die beiden auf den kleineren ein. Immer wieder auf die gleichen Stellen. 
Immer wieder spuckte Kai Blut und brach zusammen. Selbst als er mit den Gesicht am Boden lag, traten sie immer wieder auf ihn ein. 
Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Kai schien, ließen sie endlich von ihm ab. 
Erleichtert schloss er die Augen und spürte den Regen auf seiner nackten Haut. WAS?! Wieso war er nackt? Entsetzt riss er die Augen wieder auf und versuchte sich stöhnend umzudrehen. Doch etwas hinderte ihn daran. 
Ich muss schon sagen, du hast einen knackigen Hintern, flüsterte eine Stimme nah an seinem Ohr. Gleich darauf fühlte er, wie jemand ihn an den Hüften packte und hochzog. 
Geschwächt wie er war, konnte Kai sich nicht wehren, als einer der beiden Typen seine Hände nahmen und nach vorne zogen, so, dass er sich nun endgültig nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Starke Hände umfassten seine Hüften und hielten ihn in einem eisernen Griff. 
Durch das leise Rauschen des Regens hindurch hörte Kai ein 'Ratsch'. Dann, wie jemand ein Kleidungsstück auszog. 
Ohne zu wissen, warum, wurde Kais Blick panisch. 
Der Typ, der seine Hände festhielt, grinste hämisch. 
Brutal wurden seine Beine auseinander gedrückt und sogleich spürte er etwas hartes an seinem Hintern. Ein leises Stöhnen drang an seine Ohren, als sich Makoto an Kais Hintern rieb. 
Stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen gesamten Körper, als Makoto eindrang und brutal in ihn hinein stieß. Ein erstickender Schrei trat aus Kais Kehle, doch so sehr er auch schrie, niemand würde ihn hören. 
Immer wieder stieß Makoto in den anderen Jungen, immer schneller, immer heftiger und immer brutaler. 
Nach einiger Zeit spürte Kai so gut wie gar nichts mehr. Seine Hüften waren taub, der Schmerz verblich allmählich. Hätte ihn der eine Typ nicht an den Hüften gehalten, wäre er zu Boden gefallen, wie ein nasser Sack. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr in den Beinen, er spürte nichts mehr von dem, was sich unterhalb seiner Hüften befand. 
Und wieder stieß Makoto in Kai. Tiefer als zuvor. Sein Atem ging nun schneller und auch sein Stöhnen wurde lauter. 
Auch seine Stöße wurden schneller und gingen nicht mehr so gezielt in Kai. Mit einem laut keuchenden Aufschrei brach Makoto über Kai zusammen und ergoß sich in dem anderen. 
Kurz blieb er in dieser Position, bis er sich aus Kai zurückzog und wieder in seine Hose schlüpfte. Mit einem hämischen Grinsen zog er den Reißverschluß zu. 
Fast gleichzeitig ließen die beiden Typen Kai los. Hart schlug er auf den Boden auf und blieb liegen. Wieder spürte er einen Tritt in die Rippen und hörte es verdächtig knacken. 
Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinunter. Er wollte nicht weinen, doch er konnte es nun nicht mehr aufhalten. 
Na? Hat es dir auch so gut gefallen wie mir? fragte Makoto boshaft und beugte sich zu Kai hinunter, nur, um ihm ins Gesicht zu spucken. 
Mit einem gräßlichen Lachen gingen die drei Jungen fort und ließen Kai liegen. 
  

Alles in seinem Körper tat weh. Seine Beine und Hüften spürte er immer noch nicht. Der Boden unter ihm war kalt und nass und so langsam begann Kai zu frieren. 
Vorsichtig hob Kai den Kopf und öffnete die Augen. Alles was er sah, waren verschwommene Umrisse. Allmählich klärte sich sein Blick. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und entdeckte seine Hose nicht weit von ihm auf dem Boden liegend. 
Aufzustehen versuchte er erst gar nicht, also robbte er über den boden und bekam die Hose schließlich zu fassen. Erleichtert versuchte er, sie anzuziehen. Nach ein paar umständlichen Versuchen schaffte er es endlich. Erschöpft sank er zurück und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Mauer hinter ihm. 
Immer noch bahnten sich Tränen aus seinen Augen über die Wangen. Langsam fielen ihm die Augen zu. 
  


~*~*~@~*~*~

  

Oh, Kai! Wo steckst du nur? 
Verzweifelt lief Ray nun seit einer geschlagenen Stunde herum und suchte nach dem Team-Leader. Bisher hatte er ihn noch nicht gefunden und so langsam gab er die Hoffnung auf, ihn heute nacht noch zu finden. 
Immer verzweifelter beschloß Ray nun, besonders in den kleinen Seitengassen nachzusuchen. 
Also rannte er von einer Gasse zur nächsten. 
Die ersten 4 fand er verlassen vor. Keine Spur war von Kai zu sehen. 
Als er dann aber in die fünfte einbog, bemerkte er eine zusammengesunkene Gestalt an der Mauer gelehnt sitzen. 
Vorsichtig ging er näher und erkannte Kai kaum wieder. 
Überall im Gesicht waren Schrammen, die Kleidung war total verdreckt und er saß in einer etwas unnatürlichen Haltung da. 
Leise lief Ray näher an den anderen heran und ging neben ihm in die Hocke. 
Kai ... flüsterte er, hey, wach auf! 
Vorsichtig berührte er Kais nackten Arm. 
  


~*~*~@~*~*~

  

Kai ... hey, wach auf! 
Wer ist da? ... Bitte, nicht schon wieder diese Typen ... 
Leise stöhnend öffnete Kai die Augen, als er eine warme Hand auf seinem Arm spürte. Der Regen hatte in der Zwischenzeit aufgehört und diese sanfte Berührung fühlte sich irgendwie gut an, fand Kai. 
Genau wie vorher sah er erst alles verschwommen, doch als sich dann sein Blick klärte, sah er in zwei besorgt dreinschauende goldgelbe Augen. 
wollte er fragen, doch aus seiner Kehle kam nur ein tiefes Röcheln. 
Vorsichtig legte Ray nun Kais einen Arm um seine Schultern, langte mir der Hand an Kais Taille, die andere Hand legte er unter dessen Knie und hob ihn hoch. Wie selbstverständlich schlang Kai seinen anderen Arm um Rays Hals und legte seinen Kopf auf die eine Schulter. 
Es wird alles wieder gut, Kai. Ich bring dich jetzt heim. 
Langsam ging Ray los, immer darauf bedacht, dass Kai nichts passierte. 
Kai kuschelte sich mit seinen Kopf an Rays Hals und schloss die Augen. 
Hmm ... Ich weiß nicht, warum ... Aber ... Es fühlt sich gut an ... dachte er. 
flüsterte Kai leise, so dass der Angesprochene ihn kaum verstehen konnte. 
Fragend blickte er zu Kai hinunter: 
Es ... es tut mir leid, Ray. 
Was tut dir denn leid? Ray versuchte nicht zu laut zu reden. 
Das ich mich vorhin so blöd gegenüber dir verhalten hab. Das wollte ich nicht. 
Der Chinese lächelte und drückte Kai sanft an sich. 
Dieser zog jedoch scharf die Luft ein, denn seine Rippen schmerzten nun sehr. 
Sofort ließ Ray wieder locker. 
Versuch ein bisschen zu schlafen, Kai. Es dauert eine Weile, bis wir zu Hause sind. 
Kaum merklich nickte Kai und hob den Kopf, um Ray besser anschauen zu können. 
Bin ich dir nicht zu schwer? Ich kann auch laufen, wenn ... 
Ach was. Du bist nicht zu schwer. Ich schaff das schon. Mach dir keine Sorgen, beruhigte Ray den Älteren. 
Dieser schaute ihn etwas besorgt an, doch als Ray ihn anlächelte, schloss er wieder die Augen und wenig später war er eingeschlafen. 
  

Ray hatte indes seinen Weg fortgesetzt. In Gedanken ging er immer wieder alle möglichen Situationen durch, die Kai hätte durchmachen können. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, was den sonst so selbstbewussten Jungen dazu berufen hatte, sich bei dem Chinesen zu entschuldigen. Auch der Zustand Kais gab ihm zu denken. Doch so sehr er auch angestrengt nachdachte, er kaum auf keinen grünen Zweig. 
  

Schließlich seufzte er leise auf und bemerkte, dass er vor ihrem Haus stand. 
Das ging aber schnell ... Ich hab gar nicht gemerkt, wo ich überhaupt hingegangen bin ... 
Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass im Wohnzimmer noch Licht brannte. 
Ohne es selbst zu wissen wie, betätigte er die Klingel. Kurze Zeit später erschien ein vertrautes Gesicht in dem erleuchteten Zimmer, das sogleich auch wieder verschwand. 
Augenblicke vergingen bis endlich die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde und Kenny sie einließ. 
  

Leichte Verwirrung sprach aus seinem Gesicht, als Kenny die Tür wieder abschloss und Ray folgte, der Kai in sein Zimmer trug. 
Was ist passiert? 
Ich weiß es nicht, Kenny, antwortete Ray und legte Kai vorsichtig in sein Bett. Dann machte er sich daran, die nassen und schmutzigen Klamotten Kais auszuziehen. 
Ich habe ihn so in einer Seitengasse gefunden. Er hat nicht sehr viel gesagt, und schon gar nichts davon, was passiert sein könnte. 
Ray seufzte leise auf und wurde leicht rot, als er auf den Älteren hinunter schaute. Der war jetzt fast ganz ausgezogen, nur die Boxershorts hatte Ray sich nicht getraut auszuziehen. Schließlich konnte Kai dann sonst was von ihm denken. 
Schließlich schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und wandte sich Kenny zu, der immer noch in der Tür stand. 
Bringst du mit bitte den Verbandskasten? Ich möchte wenigstens die kleineren Wunden versorgen. 
Kenny nickte, verschwand und kam kurz darauf mit dem Verbandskasten wieder. 
Dankbar lächelte Ray ihn an und desinfizierte dann Kais Wunden mit Jod. Dieser verzog leicht das Gesicht und schlug die Augen auf, als er das Jod in den Wunden spürte. 
Ganz ruhig. Ist gleich vorbei. Ray war jetzt an Kais Gesicht angelangt und schaute ihm in die Augen. Nach ein paar Augenblicken widmete sich Ray wieder den Verletzungen und Kai ließ alles über sich ergehen. 
Kenny war inzwischen wieder nach unten gegangen und hatte die beiden somit allein gelassen. 
Endlich waren alle Verletzungen Kais versorgt, überall waren Pflaster oder Verbände angebracht. 
Der schwarzhaarige setzte sich auf und schaute auf Kai hinab. 
Ich hab deine Wunden jetzt so gut ich es konnte verarztet. Ich schlage aber dennoch vor, dass wir morgen, wenns dir besser geht, zu einem richtigen Arzt gehen. 
Kai nickte nur und flüsterte ein leises Dann schloss er wieder die Augen. 
Als Ray aufstehen wollte, um in sein eigenes Zimmer zu gehen, damit auch er etwas Schlaf finden konnte, machte Kai noch einmal die Augen auf und packte ihn schwach am Handgelenk. 
Bleib hier ... bitte. 
Ein Lächeln umspielte Rays Lippen und er setzte sich wieder neben Kai auf das Bett. Dieser machte bereitwillig Platz in seinem Bett, damit sich Ray auch hinlegen konnte und Ray nahm das Angebot gerne an, zog sich teilweise die Klamotten aus und legte sich dann zu Kai ins Bett. 
Kai bekam von alledem nichts mehr mit. Er war bereits eingeschlafen, als Ray sich auszog. Auf seinem Gesicht war ein zufriedenes Lächeln zu sehen. 
Verträumt strich Ray seinem Gegenüber eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und streichelte dann sanft über Kais Wange. 
Dann zog er die Decke enger um sich und schlief alsbald auch ein. 
  

Keine 7 Stunden später wurde leise die Tür zu Kais Zimmer geöffnet und Max steckte seinen blonden Haarschopf durch die entstandene Türöffnung. Als er Ray und Kai gemeinsam im Bett liegen sah, schubste er die Tür leiser ein Stück weiter auf und trat vollends ins Zimmer. 
Immer noch ganz leise schlich er näher ans Bett heran und erkannte, das beide Jungen noch schliefen. Kai hatte sich während der Nacht anscheinend an Ray gekuschelt, da dieser nun den Arm um des Älteren Hüfte gelegt hatte. 
Als Max das sah, lächelte er, doch er musste Ray wecken, das stand fest. Also rüttelte er leicht an dessen Schulter. 
Verschlafen öffnete der Chinese die Augen und sah in Kais schlafendes Gesicht, das nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war. Kais ruhiger Atem spürte er auf seinem Arm, der angewinkelt zwischen den beiden lag. 
Wieder wurde Ray rot im Gesicht, da er auf diese Situation rein gar nicht vorbereitet war. 
Verwundert blickte er auf, als er ein Kichern über ihm hörte und schaute in zwei lachende, blaue Augen. 
Was gibt's denn da zu lachen? fragte Ray etwas säuerlich. 
Och, nichts, antwortete Max und kicherte weiter. 
Und warum weckst du mich? hakte der schwarzhaarige nach. 
Kenny hat uns alles erzählt, was gestern vorgefallen ist. Er meinte, wir sollten dir bescheid sagen, dass bereits ein Arzt auf dem Weg hierher ist. Ich war so frei und hab einen angerufen. 
Ray lächelte: Danke. Hat er gesagt, wann er kommt? 
Max nickte. Ja. Ich hab ihn gerade angerufen und er meinte, er wäre in 20 Minuten da, wenn er jetzt gleich losfährt. Das gibt dir Zeit, dich anzuziehen, was zu essen und Kai zu wecken. 
Vergnügt ging er aus dem Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Ray starrte ihm verdutzt hinterher. Wie konnte dieses blonde Gift nur immer so gut gelaunt sein? Und dann auch noch in einer solchen Situation?! 
Kopfschüttelnd löste er sich vorsichtig von Kai. Er wollte ihn jetzt noch nicht wecken. Das konnte er später immer noch. Jetzt wollte er sich erst einmal anziehen und etwas frühstücken. Wieviel Uhr war es eigentlich? Verstohlen guckte Ray auf den Wecker, der auf Kais Nachttisch stand. 9.32 Uhr. 
Leise seufzend verließ er das Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg hinunter in die Küche. 
  

Am Küchentisch saßen bereits Kenny, Max und Tyson. Schnell schnappte sich Ray zwei Brötchen und legte sie außer Reichweite von Tyson. Der stopfte wieder alles in sich hinein, was er so zwischen die Finger bekam. 
Max ermahnte ihn: Tyson, schling nicht so, sonst verschluckst du dich noch ... 
Und wie auf Kommando begann Tyson zu husten. 
Seufzend klopfte Max ihm auf den Rücken und murmelte: Was hab ich dir gesagt... 
Ray konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, bestrich dann die eine Hälfte eines Brötchens und biss herzhaft hinein. 
Kaum 10 Minuten Später war er fertig und bestrich nun das zweite Brötchen mit Erdbeermarmelade und legte beide Hälften auf einen Teller. Dann ging er wieder zu Kai ins Zimmer, stellte den Teller auf den Tisch und setzte sich neben den Russen auf das Bett. 
Sanft streichelte er nun über die Wange des Älteren, bis dieser lächelte und langsam die Augen aufschlug. 
Guten Morgen, flüsterte Ray und lächelte Kai an. 
Dieser lächelte zurück: Guten Morgen. 
Ray stand wieder auf und ging zum Tisch hinüber, wo er den Teller hingestellt hatte und nahm ihn wieder in die Hand. 
Kai folgte ihm mit seinen Augen, die zu leuchten begannen, als er das Brötchen sah, das auf dem Teller lag, welchen Ray nun zu ihm trug und ihm hinhielt. 
Ich hab mir gedacht, du könntest vielleicht Hunger haben, und bevor Tyson wieder alles verschlingt, hab ich dir das hier weggelegt. Verlegen schaute er auf den grau-blau-haarigen Jungen, dessen Augen nun noch mehr leuchteten. 
Dankbar lächelte Kai den Jüngeren an und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Leider funktionierte es nicht so, wie er es gern gehabt hätte und so sank er erschöpft zurück in das Kissen. 
Schnell stellte Ray erneut den Teller beiseite und half Kai sich aufzusetzen. Dann ergriff er wieder den Teller und übergab ihn Kai. 
Dieser nahm ihn freudig entgegen und stellte ihn auf seinen Knien ab. Dann ergriff er eine Hälfte und biss hinein. 
Ray sah ihm eine Weile zu, bis er schließlich auf die Uhr sah. Es war jetzt 9.44 Uhr. 
Um die Stille zu überbrücken fing Ray an zu reden: Max hat einen Arzt gerufen. Er wird in etwa 10 Minuten hier sein. 
Kai unterbrach kurz sein Frühstück, schluckte den Bissen hinunter, den er noch im Mund hatte und schaute Ray an: Die anderen wissen, was los ist? 
Nun, ja, sie wissen genauso viel, wie ich, nämlich fast gar nichts. Ich weiß nicht, WAS mit dir passiert ist, ich weiß nur, dass ich dich in einer kleinen Seitengasse in der Nähe des Einkaufszentrums gefunden habe. 
Wissend nickte Kai und widmete sich nun wieder seinem Brötchen. 
Wieder leicht verlegen schaute Ray ihm dabei zu. Als Kai fertig war, brachte der Chinese den Teller wieder nach unten in die Küche. Genau in diesem Augenblick fuhr ein dunkelblauer BMW vor. 
Eilig lief er zu den anderen, die es sich im Wohnzimmer bequem gemacht hatten. 
Der Arzt ist da. Ich bin oben bei Kai. Bringt ihr ihn hoch? 
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, war er auch schon wieder auf der Treppe verschwunden, die er, immer drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, hinauf rannte. 
Leicht außer Atem hielt er vor Kais Zimmer an öffnete die Tür und trat ein. 
Kai hatte sich zurück gelehnt und die Decke zu sich hochgezogen. 
Fragend blickte er den Jüngeren an. 
Der Arzt ist da. Die anderen bringen ihn hoch. 
Kai nickte und schaute etwas verlegen auf die Bettdecke. 
  


~*~*~@~*~*~

  

DING! DONG! 
Als es an der Tür klingelte stand Kenny auf und ging zur Tür, um den Arzt hereinzulassen. Als er die Tür öffnete stand ein junger, hochgewachsener Mann im Alter von etwa 25 Jahre mit blauen, strahlenden Augen, dunkelbraunen, kurzen Haaren und einem kleinen Kinnbärtchen vor ihm. Unter dem Arm hatte er eine große Tasche. An Kleidung hatte er eine Bluejeans und ein weißes Hemd an, wobei das Hemd nur halb zugeknöpft war. Im Großen und Ganzen machte er nicht den Eindruck, als wäre er ein Arzt. 
Freundlich blickte er Kenny an und fragte: Guten Morgen, ich bin Doktor Mizukita. Na, wo ist denn unser Patient? 
Der braunhaarige Junge zeigte mit dem Finger die Treppe hinauf, an dessen Fuß Max stand. 
Kommen Sie bitte. Er ist oben in seinem Zimmer. 
Nickend schritt der Arzt an Kenny vorüber und folgte Max die Treppe hinauf. 
Oben angekommen blieb Max vor Kais Zimmer stehen und klopfte an. 
  


~*~*~@~*~*~

  

Endlich fand Kai seine Sprache wieder. Langsam blickte er zu Ray, der anscheinend genauso verlegen war, wie er selbst. 
Danke, dass du mich hierher gebracht hast, sagte er. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir passiert wäre, wärst du nicht vorbeigekommen. Was ... hast du eigentlich in der Gegend gesucht? 
Wenn ich ganz ehrlich sein soll, hab ich nach dir gesucht, Kai. Ich ... hab ... mir Sorgen gemacht. Um ... dich. 
Völlig überrascht blickte Kai auf den Chinesen. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, nur nicht mit dieser Antwort. Ohne es zu merken, wurde er rot. Als er endlich spürte, dass sein Gesicht immer heißer wurde, wandte es sich schnell von Ray ab. 
Der Zufall rettete ihn, indem Max an die Tür klopfte und eintrat. Hinter ihm tauchte der Arzt auf. Freundlich wie zuvor auch reichte er erst Ray und dann Kai die Hand, stellte sich vor. Dann bat er die anderen, ihn mit Kai allein zu lassen, damit er ihn eingehend untersuchen konnte. 
Natürlich folgten die Jungs den Anweisungen des Doktors und verließen das Zimmer. 
Kai blieb auf dem Bett sitzen und ließ sich ohne Widerrede von dem Arzt untersuchen. 
  

Nach etwa 10 Minuten kam er wieder heraus. Sofort versammelten sich alle um ihn und wollten wissen, was mit Kai los ist. 
Doktor Mizukita bat sie ins Wohnzimmer. 
Sofort hakte Ray nach: Sollte Kai nicht mitkommen? 
Nein. Ich habe ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben, denn er braucht in der nächsten Zeit viel Ruhe. Er schläft im Moment. Er weiß aber schon, was für Verletzungen er noch hat. Bitte, lasst uns hinunter gehen. 
  

Ray ließ den Kopf hängen und folgte den anderen ins Wohnzimmer. 
Dort blieb er an der Tür stehen. Kenny, Max und Tyson setzten sich auf das Sofa, während der junge Arzt im Sessel Platz nahm. Seine Tasche stellte er neben sich. 
Dann begann er zu reden: Ich weiß nicht, was eurem Freund zugestoßen ist, aber er hat einige innere Verletzungen davongetragen. Zum einen sind einige Rippen angebrochen. Solange er aufpasst und sich nicht übernimmt, brauch man da nichts zu machen. Die Rippen werden von alleine zusammenwachsen. Im Übrigen könnte man da eh nicht viel operieren. Außerdem hat er noch erhebliche Quetschungen an Handgelenken und Hüfte. 
Eine kurze Pause entstand, jeder schwieg, bis der Arzt erneut die Stille brach: Und ihr wisst auch nicht, was ihm zugestoßen ist? 
Vier Köpfe schüttelten sich synchron. 
Dann brachte Ray leise hervor: Ich habe ihn zwar gefunden, aber er hat nichts davon erwähnt, was ihm passiert sein könnte. Ray seufzte und fuhr dann fort: Ich bin oben bei Kai. Ich halts hier nicht mehr aus. 
Verdutzt folgten ihm vier Augenpaare (öhm, hat Kenny überhaupt Augen? Ich mein, die sieht man ja nicht ...), als er das Wohnzimmer verließ und, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die Treppe hinauf ging. 
Was ist denn mit dem los? fragte Tyson ganz verwirrt. 
Max lächelte ihn wissend an und wuschelte durch Tysons blaue Haare: Ach nichts. Ich glaub, er macht sich einfach nur Sorgen. 
Hmm, na dann. Tyson zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich zurück. 
Wie können wir Kai helfen? fragte nun Kenny, der die ganze Zeit ohne ein Wort neben Tyson gesessen hatte. 
Eine gute Frage. Ich lasse euch ein paar Medikamente da. Schmerzmittel usw. Es wird vermutlich so sein, dass er mit der Zeit starke Schmerzen bekommt und damit er wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf finden kann. 
Er hielt kurz inne und die drei Blader nickten. 
Dann fuhr er fort: Ich schlage vor, dass ihr versucht heraus zu bekommen, was mit ihm passiert ist. Es könnte sich negativ auf seine Psyche auswirken, wenn er alles in sich hineinfrisst. 
Max grinste Tyson an und stieß ihm in die Seite: Hast du gehört? Friss nicht immer alles so in dich hinein, das ist nicht gut für die Psyche! 
Ha ha ha. Max, damit bin doch gar nicht ich gemeint. 
Kenny konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und auch Doktor Mizukita lachte auf. 
Schließlich räusperte er sich, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen und erklärte weiter: Ja. Jedenfalls solltet ihr es so schnell wie möglich raus finden. Aber vermeidet bitte zu aufdringlich zu sein. Er könnte abblocken und dann bekommt ihr gar nichts mehr heraus. 
Wieder nickten die drei und Max warf ein: Das sollte dann am besten Ray machen. Er hat Kai schließlich gefunden und kennt ihn besser als wir alle zusammen. 
Zustimmendes Nicken von allen Seiten. 
So. Ich muss jetzt aber weiter. Hier sind die Medikamente, sagte der junge Arzt und holte einige Schachteln aus seiner Tasche, legte sie auf den Tisch, stand dann auf und ging in Richtung Tür. Ach ja, und bedenkt bitte, euer Freund braucht Ruhe. Das ist das Wichtigste. Auf Wiedersehen, fügte er hinzu, während er sich noch einmal kurz umdrehte und die Hand zum Gruß hob. Dann war er auch schon zur Tür hinaus und fuhr davon. 
  


~*~*~@~*~*~

  

Leise machte Ray Kais Zimmertür auf und spähte hinein. Alles war ruhig. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und es fielen nur noch wenige Sonnenstrahlen auf das Bett. Kai lag schlafend in diesem, die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze hochgezogen. 
Lächelnd schlich sich Ray in das Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Dann nahm er einen der beiden Stühle, die am Tisch standen stellte ihn, ohne Kai zu wecken neben das Bett und setzte sich. 
Gedankenverloren starrte er auf die Decke, die sich kaum merklich bei jedem Atemzug Kais hob und senkte. 
Was ist nur mit dir passiert, Kai? ... Würdest du dich mir anvertrauen? ... Ich glaube nicht ... Du würdest sicher sagen, dass es mich nichts anginge ... Aber ... Doch! Es geht mich wohl etwas an ... Schließlich ... Liebe ... Was denke ich denn da eigentlich? ... Liebe? ... Ist es möglich, dass ich mich wirklich in dich verliebt haben könnte? ... Rein theoretisch sicher ... Aber praktisch? ... Nie! ... Oder doch? ... Ach ich weiß es nicht ... Du bedeutest mir so viel ... Vielleicht fühlst du ja so ähnlich wie ich ... Ich bin mir fast sicher ... Ich liebe dich, Kai ... 
Ray war so tief in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht merkte, wie Kai die Augen aufschlug, jedoch ruhig liegen blieb. 
Ray ... Du hier? ... Warum? ... Warum sorgst du dich um mich? ... Magst du mich etwa so sehr? ... Und das, obwohl ich immer ein totales Ekel zu dir war? ... 
Vorsichtig drehte er sich um und sah den schwarzhaarigen an. Der hatte immer noch nicht bemerkt, dass Kai wach geworden war und starrte unentwegt vor sich hin. 
Ray ... flüsterte der Russe leise. 
Verwirrt blickte der Angesprochene auf und sah in Kais rubinfarbene Augen. 
Ich wusste gar nicht, wie schön seine Augen sind ... Argh! Ray hör jetzt auf! schrie er sich selbst in Gedanken an. 
Genau in diesem Moment klopfte es wieder an der Zimmertür. 
  


~*~*~@~*~*~

  

Max, Tyson und Kenny blieben allein auf dem Sofa sitzen und schauten sich an. 
Ich finde, wir sollten mit Ray reden. Damit er auch über alles bescheid weiß. 
Der Vorschlag von Kenny wurde einstimmig angenommen und so verließen sie das Zimmer, gingen die Treppe hinauf und klopften an Kais Zimmer an. 
Von drinnen kaum ein leises Ja? Herein. Es war eindeutig Kais Stimme. Anscheinend war er wach. 
Kenny öffnete die Tür und steckte den Kopf herein. 
Ray, könnten wir dich einen Augenblick lang sprechen? 
antwortete Ray, stand auf und fügte dann zu Kai gewandt hinzu:Bin gleich wieder da. Dauert sicher nicht lange. 
Kai nickte leicht und sah dem anderen Jungen hinterher, als dieser aus dem Zimmer ging und die Tür hinter sich schloss. 
  

Draußen auf dem Flur blieb Ray stehen und sah die anderen drei Blade Breakers fragend an. 
Nun? Was ist? 
Es geht darum, der Arzt meinte, Kai brauche viel Ruhe. Außerdem sollten wir herausfinden, was mit ihm wirklich passiert ist, erwiderte Max leise. 
Eine kurze Weile schwiegen alle, bis dann schließlich Ray das Wort ergriff. 
Und ihr wollt nun, dass ich das aus Kai heraus bekommen soll. Hab ich recht? 
Naja, du hast ihn schließlich gefunden. Und so wie es aussieht, vertraut er dir am meisten, setzte Max hinzu. 
Ray erinnerte sich an den Morgen, als Max ihn aufgeweckt und gesehen hatte, dass er bei Kai im Bett geschlafen hatte. Verlegenheit stieg ihm in den Kopf und er wurde leicht rot. 
Doch das verging schnell. Er schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte leise. Dann erwiderte er: Also gut. Ich werds versuchen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich viel aus ihm herausbringen werde. 
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging wieder zu Kai ins Zimmer. 
Leise seufzend schloss er die Tür und lehnte sich kurz dagegen. Doch als er Kais fragenden Blick auf sich ruhen spürte, sah er auf, lächelte und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl neben das Bett. 
Was ... war los? 
Hm? Ach nichts. Die anderen haben mir nur gesagt, dass du viel Ruhe brauchst. Also. Leg dich jetzt wieder hin und schlaf ne Runde, erwiderte Ray und drückte Kai sanft in das Kissen zurück. Der ließ es geschehen. 
Ich brauche keinen Schlaf, murmelte der Russe leise. 
Ray blickte ihn an. Was denn dann? 
Du kommst nicht selbst darauf? wunderte sich Kai. 
Verdutzt schüttelte der schwarzhaarige Junge den Kopf. 
Dich brauche ich am meisten!! wollte er sagen, doch stattdessen meinte er nur: Ach, is ja aber auch nicht so wichtig. Tust du mir einen Gefallen? 
Bleib bei mir ... 
Und schon waren seine Augen zugefallen. 
Lächelnd deckte Ray den Team-Leader der Blade Breakers zu und beugte sich über ihn. 
Sanft strich er ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und hauchte ihm dann einen Kuss auf die Wange. Natürlich bleibe ich bei dir. flüsterte er leise in Kais Ohr. 
Dieser lächelte: 
Sofort lief Ray rot an. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass Kai schon schlief, sonst hätte er sich nicht getraut, ihm einen Kuss zu geben. 
Kurz öffnete Kai die Augen und als er Rays gerötetes Gesicht sah, musste er ganz einfach grinsen. 
Ray blickte ihn gespielt böse an: Das bekommst du zurück. Das gibt Rache. Und sogleich stürzte er sich auf den im Bett liegenden um ihn zu kitzeln. 
Für eine kurze Zeit alberten sie herum, bis Kai das Gesicht verzog. 
Sofort hörte Ray auf und blickte ihn entschuldigend an: Tut mir leid. Ich ... wollte dir nicht weh tun ... 
Mit immer noch leicht schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht nahm Kai den Jüngeren in den Arm. 
Leicht verdattert erwiderte Ray die Umarmung und drückte Kai sanft an sich. 
Keine Angst. Du hast mir nicht sehr weh getan. Es ist nur ... wenn ich mich zu schnell bewege, tut mir alles weh, flüsterte der grau-blauhaarige ins Ohr des Chinesen. 
Dieser wurde wieder rot, als er Kais weiche Lippen auf seiner Wange spürte. 
Ray nutzte die Gelegenheit und flüsterte Kai auch ins Ohr: Wenn du mit irgend jemandem reden möchtest. Ich höre dir zu, du kannst mir vertrauen. 
Der Russe nickte und drückte Ray noch einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann kuschelte sich Kai an den anderen Jungen und schlief ein. 
Total perplex schaute Ray auf den Älteren hinunter, doch schließlich breitete sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf Rays Gesicht aus. 
So lagen sie noch eine Weile. 
Der schwarzhaarige hörte das ruhige Atmen des anderen. Vorsichtig strich er ihm über den Rücken. Kais warmer Atem streifte seinen Hals und ließ ihn erschaudern. Ein wohliges Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, als Ray merkte, wie der Ältere sich enger an ihn kuschelte. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. Dieses Gefühl, das sich nun durch seinen Körper seinen Weg bahnte, war unbeschreiblich schön. 
Vorsichtig, um Kai nicht zu wecken, drückte der Chinese den anderen Jungen noch näher an sich, legte seinen Kopf neben Kais und schloss die Augen. 
Er wollte einfach nur dieses Gefühl behalten und mit jeder Faser seines Körpers spüren. 
Kurze Zeit später schlief auch er ein. (Hey! Jungs! Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach mitten am Tag schlafen?! XD) 
  

Zwei Stunden später klopfte es leise an die Tür. Als niemand antwortete, wurde die Türklinke heruntergedrückt und ein blonder Haarschopf erschien in der Türöffnung. Darüber wurde ein blauer Haarschopf sichtbar. 
Und Max? Was machen sie? kam es leise von Tyson. 
Keine Ahnung, wisperte der Blonde zurück und schlich vollends in das Zimmer. 
Leise trat er an das Bett heran und beugte sich über die darin liegenden Jungs. 
Grinsend drehte er sich schließlich um und ging wieder zu Tyson. 
Dieser blickte ihn fragend an. 
Die beiden schlafen seelenruhig, Chibi, antwortete Max und drückte Tyson auf den Gang hinaus, um gleich darauf selbst aus dem Zimmer zu treten und die Tür leise hinter sich zu verschließen. 
Mit einem verführerischen Blick schaute er den blauhaarigen an. Kommst du mit? 
Ein leichter Rotschimmer überzog Tysons Gesicht, doch er nickte und folgte seinem Koibito wie ein kleines Hündchen. (*gg* wenn ich mir das vorstelle... XD) 
  

Eine halbe Stunde, nachdem Max und Tyson in Kais Zimmer geschaut hatten, wachte Ray auf und erblickte den schlafenden Kai in seinen Armen. Lächelnd drückte er den Russen vorsichtig an sich und versuchte sich dann aus dessen Umarmung zu befreien, ohne ihn aufzuwecken. Langsam nahm er Kais Arm, den er um Rays Hüfte geschlungen hatte, und legte ihn neben Kai. 
Doch, wie es der Zufall so wollte, regte sich Kai genau in diesem Moment. Langsam schlug er die Augen auf und blickte sich verwirrt um. Erst als er Ray erkannte, der immer noch neben ihm im Bett saß, erhellte sich seine Mine und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. 
Hey, entschuldige, wenn ich dich aufgeweckt hab. Leise flüsternd kam Rays Gesicht näher und drückte Kai einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. 
Immer noch lächelnd schüttelte der Junge den Kopf. 
Ist schon gut. Von dir lass ich mich gern wecken. 
Zu Rays leichter Verwirrung kam nun auch noch die Tatsache hinzu, dass ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss und ihn erröten ließ. 
Ja, wirklich. Weißt du, ich hab dich sehr gern. 
Kai setzte sich leicht auf und kuschelte seinen Kopf an Rays Schoß. Dieser wurde darauf noch röter. 
So saßen bzw. lagen sie eine ganze Weile, bis Ray endlich den Mut fand und die Stille brach, die aufgekommen war. 
Du hast mich gern? Warum hast du das nie gezeigt? Warum warst du immer so abweisend zu mir? 
Kurz blickte Kai auf, legte aber seinen Kopf gleich wieder zurück und erwiderte leise: Ich ... hatte einfach nur Angst, du könntest mich nicht mögen. Darum hab ich dich so behandelt. Im Nachhinein bereue ich es sogar. Es tut mir leid. Kannst du mir verzeihen? 
Mal schauen ... kam die Antwort von dem Chinesen. 
Verwirrt und unsicher schaute Kai nach oben. Doch als er sah, dass Ray von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste, setzte der Ältere sich auf, drückte Ray, der nun laut lachte und sich somit nicht mehr wehren konnte, zurück in die Kissen und setzte sich auf ihn. 
Ray Kon. Weißt du, was für einen Schrecken du mir gerade eingejagt hast?! 
Immer noch lachend blickte Ray ihn an. Schließlich gluckste er: Tut mir leid. 
Kai blickte ihn an und letztendlich fiel er in Rays Lachen mit ein. 
Als sie sich nach ein paar Minuten wieder beruhigt hatten, wurde sich Kai der Lage bewusst, in der er sich gerade befand. Trotz dass er auf Ray saß, bekam er Angst. 
Schnell ging er von dem Jüngeren herunter, setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett, zog die Beine an und schlang die Arme darum. Mit ängstlichem Blick legte er sein Kinn auf die Knie. 
Überrascht darüber schaute Ray den grau-blauhaarigen an. 
Kai saß immer noch ängstlich neben ihm und wippte nun mit seinem Körper vor und zurück. 
fragte Ray besorgt, doch der Angesprochene reagierte nicht. 
Vorsichtig legte der Jüngere eine Hand auf Kais Arm. Sogleich zuckte dieser zusammen und schaute Ray verschreckt an. In seinen Augen waren Tränen aufgetaucht, die nun unaufhörlich über Kais Wangen rollten. 
Mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln nahm der Chinese den Russen in den Arm und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. Sofort schlang Kai seine Arme um Ray, drückte ihn an sich und fing nun leise an zu schluchzen. 
Immer noch etwas verwirrt redete Ray sanft auf ihn ein: Ganz ruhig, Kai. Es ist alles in Ordnung ... 
Weiter kam er nicht. Kai unterbrach ihn: Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung. Überhaupt nichts. Nun schluchzte er hemmungslos und achtete nicht sonderlich darauf, dass Rays T-Shirt ganz durchnässt wurde. 
Immer wieder strich Ray ihm über den Rücken und murmelte beruhigende Worte. 
  

Nach etlichen Minuten des Weinens beruhigte sich Kai endlich ein wenig. Dennoch ließ er Ray nicht los, sondern zog ihn noch weiter an sich. 
Ray bemerkte, dass sich Kai nun endlich etwas entspannte. 
Warum hast du Angst? 
Du ... du hast gesagt ... ich könne dir alles erzählen ... nicht wahr? flüsterte Kai stockend. 
Aber ja. Du kannst mir vertrauen, nickte Ray und zog ihn noch ein bisschen näher an sich heran. 
Es ist so. Der Grund ... warum ich ... Angst habe ... ist ... fing Kai an, brach aber ab. 
Ray zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und wartete darauf, dass Kai weiter redete. Als er merkte, dass es ihm sehr schwer fiel, fing er wieder an, dem Älteren beruhigend über den Rücken zu streicheln. 
Ist schon gut. Lass dir Zeit. 
Kai, der eine solches Verständnis nicht gewohnt war, blickte auf. 
In Rays gelb-goldenen Augen erkannte er die größte Zuneigung, die er noch nie zuvor bekommen hatte. 
Wieder legte er seinen Kopf auf Rays Schulter und versuchte nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens weiter zu erzählen. 
Du weißt doch ... dieser Junge, gegen den ich gestern verloren habe ... Makoto ... 
Er ... ist mir gestern ... nach gegangen ... und ... wieder fing Kai an zu weinen. 
Schhhh ... Ray nahm ihn wieder in den Arm und drückte ihn feste an sich. 
Plötzlich fing Kai an zu lachen. 
Verwirrt drückte Ray ihn von sich weg, um ihn anzuschauen. 
Was ist so lustig? 
Ich mach mich hier doch total lächerlich vor dir. Du musst ja sicher schon was weiß ich von mir denken. Ich heul nie! Warum dann ausgerechnet jetzt?! Ich versteh mich selbst nicht mehr. 
Es ... ist nicht lächerlich. 
Sofort hörte Kai auf zu lachen und schaute sein Gegenüber belustigt an. 
Ach nein? 
Nein. Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir passiert ist. Aber es scheint jedenfalls so schlimm gewesen zu sein, dass es dich zum Weinen bringt. Es ist ganz normal, dass jemand weint. Da machst du nun mal keine Ausnahme. Und ... ehrlich gesagt, ich finds richtig süß von dir, dass du dir auch mal eine Schwäche erlaubst. 
Mit großen Augen schaute Kai den Jüngeren an. Das hätte er nun nicht von ihm erwartet. Er hatte gedacht, dass Ray ihn auslachen würde, doch nichts dergleichen passierte. Ray sah ihn verständnisvoll an. 
Sofort wurde Kais Gesichtsausdruck weich und er fiel wieder in Rays Arme und kuschelte sich an seinen Koi. 
nuschelte er. Wieder entstand eine Pause, bis Kai aufseufzte: Also gut. Ich muss es ja irgendwann hinter mich bringen. 
Lass dir Zeit. Du musst es mir nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst. 
Doch, ich möchte es dir aber sagen, Ray. Ich möchte keine Geheimnisse vor dir haben. 
Hm? Warum nicht? Jeder hat so seine Geheimnisse. 
Ich möchte es nicht, weil ... ich ... ich ... dich liebe, antwortete leise und wurde rot. 
Langsam kam er Rays Gesicht näher und als der nicht zurückwich, legte er sanft seine Lippen auf die des anderen und küsste ihn. 
Ray glaubte, er träume. Es war nicht zu glauben, dass Kai - Der Kai! - ihn wirklich küsste. Und dann gestand er ihm auch noch seine Liebe! Vorsichtig erwiderte Ray nun den Kuss. Ein Kribbeln durchflutete seinen Körper. Am liebsten hätte er nie aufgehört, doch allmählich ging ihm die Luft aus, sodass er sich wohl oder übel von Kai trennen musste. 
Leicht nach Luft schnappend schauten sich die beiden Jungen nun an. Auf beiden Gesichtern konnte man eine Röte entdecken, die vorher noch nicht dagewesen war. 
Lächelnd zog Ray den Älteren wieder in seine Arme und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr: Ich liebe dich auch, Kai. 
Erleichtert kuschelte sich Kai nun an seinen Koibito. 
Erneut drückte Ray ihn fest an sich, doch diesmal war es etwas zu fest: Kai stöhnte schmerzhaft auf. 
Sofort ließ der Chinese den Verletzten los und schaute ihn fragend an. 
Ist ... schon gut. Hast mich nur etwas zu fest gedrückt. Mit einem schmerz verzerrtem Grinsen rieb er sich die Rippen. 
Was uns auch wieder auf das eigentliche Thema bringt, schlußfolgerte Kai sogleich und schaute Ray nun ernst an. 
Dieser nickte nur und breitete einladend die Arme aus, was Kai sofort annahm und sich wieder an ihn kuschelte. 
Jetzt schien es Kai nun nicht mehr so schwer zu fallen, die vergangenen Ereignisse zu berichten. Schließlich wusste er ja, dass Ray ihm nicht den Rücken zuwenden würde. 
Also ... begann er leise von neuem, Makoto war mir nach dem Kampf gefolgt und hielt mich mit zwei bulligen Typen in seiner Begleitung auf. Er ... drängte mich ... in eine Seitengasse. Das war die, in der du mich dann später gefunden hast. Ich weiß nicht, was ... was er wirklich von mir wollte ... er erzählte irgend etwas von wegen ... ich solle sein ... sein Sklave sein ... Und wer würde nicht gern einen Kai Hiwatari besitzen. Ich ... ich wollte mich wehren ... aber ich habe keine Chance gegen ... geben diese beiden Typen gehabt ... wieder fing er leicht an zu weinen, als er daran zurück dachte, wie weh es getan hatte, als sie auf ihn eintraten. 
Ray hatte wieder angefangen über Kais Rücken zu streicheln, was diesen sichtlich beruhigte. 
Nach einer kurzen Pause erzählte Kai weiter: Sie ... haben mich verprügelt ... Daher kommen meine Verletzungen. Ich ... wollte mich wehren ... aber ... ich konnte nicht. Ich bin einfach zu schwach gewesen ... Als ... als ich dann ... auf ... auf dem Boden lag ... hat Makoto ... er hat ... mich ... mich einfach ... wie ... ein leichtes Mädchen ... genommen ... Fassungslos blickte Ray auf seinen Koi hinab, der seinen Kopf an Rays Brust gekuschelt hatte und nun wieder anfing zu weinen und laut zu schluchzen.Das ist ... nicht ... wahr. stotterte er, doch als Kai kaum merklich nickte, packte Ray eine Wut, die niemand von ihm kannte. 
DAS KANN DOCH NICHT WAHR SEIN?!?!?! IST DER NOCH GANZ DICHT? WENN ICH DEN IN DIE FINGER BEKOMME!!!!! Gnade ihm Gott, er wird es nicht mehr vergessen!!! Rays Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt, seine Zähne hatte er leicht gebleckt. 
Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen starrte Kai auf den Jüngeren. So einen Wutausbruch hatte er noch nie erlebt. Und schon gar nicht von Ray! Seinem Ray! Der immer so sanft war, der für alles Verständnis aufbrachte. Und der vor allem immer so fröhlich war und lachte. 
Vorsichtig legte Kai eine Hand auf Rays Arm. Dieser blickte ihn nur verständnislos an: Du willst ihn doch nicht schützen, oder? 
Der Russe senkte den Blick. 
Nein. Aber es ist auch nicht richtig von dir, so auszurasten. Es ... es ist geschehen ... und auch dein Wutausbruch macht es nicht wieder wett. Also, bitte beruhige dich ... 
Kai, du verstehst mich anscheinend nicht. Dieser Kerl, er ... er hat ... dich ... 
Ich weiß. 
Das ... kannst du doch nicht einfach ... 
Doch bevor Ray weiter reden konnte hatte Kai bereits einen Finger auf dessen Lippen gelegt und ihn so zum Schweigen gebracht. 
sprach er ruhig, es ist geschehen. Du kannst es nicht mehr ändern. Aber bitte tu mir einen Gefallen. 
fragte Ray, nachdem Kai seinen Finger wieder weggetan hatte. 
Sag den anderen nichts davon. Du kennst sie ja, sie würden sich nur unnötige Sorgen machen. 
Vorsichtig nahm der Chinese den anderen Jungen in den Arm und drückte ihn an sich. 
Ich verspreche es. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen. 
Kai lächelte und sah auf: 
Langsam beugte er sich nun zu Rays Gesicht. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten ihre Lippen voneinander. Immer näher kam Kai. Ray konnte bereits dessen warmen Atem auf seinen Wangen spüren, als plötzlich ... 
Kai! Ray! Was war das hier für ein Geschrei??? 
Tyson hatte die Tür aufgerissen und war ins Zimmer gestürmt. 
Mit hochroten Köpfen schossen Ray und Kai auseinander und blieben je auf einem Eck des Bettes sitzen. 
Verdutzt blieb Tyson mitten im Zimmer stehen und starrte von Ray auf Kai und wieder zurück. 
Äh, hab ich euch bei irgend etwas gestört? fragte der blauhaarige kurze Zeit später grinsend, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte. 
Beide Jungen auf dem Bett schauten ihn perplex an. Schließlich ergriff Kai das Wort und fauchte Tyson wütend an: Ja, du störst. Also raus hier!! Ich brauche meine Ruhe!! 
Immer noch grinsend, hob Tyson abwehrend die Hände: Ist ja schon gut. Beruhig dich wieder. Ich bin ja schon weg. 
Als Tyson endlich das Zimmer verlassen hatte, blieben die Zurückgebliebenen noch eine Weile stumm auf dem Bett sitzen. 
Schließlich erhob sich Ray und wandte sich in Richtung Tür. 
Am besten ist wohl, ich lasse dich nun auch in Ruhe, murmelte er und wollte gerade die Türklinke herunterdrücken, als er zwei starke Arme um seine Hüften spürte. 
Kai war schnell aufgestanden, als er bemerkt hatte, was Ray vor hatte, und umarmte ihn nun von hinten. Seinen Kopf hatte er auf Rays Schulter gelegt. 
Ich möchte, dass du hier bleibst ... Bei mir ... Bitte, Ray ... sagte er leise und hauchte Ray einen sanften Kuss in den Nacken, der den anderen erschaudern ließ. 
Langsam ließ er seine Hand, die er um die Türklinke geschlossen hatte, sinken und von Kai zurück zum Bett führen. 
Dort setzte er sich hin und schaute Kai an, der nun vor ihm stand, nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet. 
Sofort wurde Ray rot wie eine Tomate und wandte sein Gesicht ab. 
Etwas verwirrt blickte Kai den Jüngeren an, dann schaute er an sich herunter und fing an zu lachen. 
Was ist daran so witzig? fragte Ray etwas beleidigt, den Blick immer noch abgewandt. 
gluckste Kai und setzte sich rittlings auf Rays Schoß. Es ist nur, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du rot wirst, wenn du einen Jungen in Boxershorts siehst. 
Leicht schlang er die Arme um seinen Koi und zog dann dessen Gesicht zu sich, so dass er Kai anblicken musste. 
Zuerst etwas widerwillig, dann aber bereitwillig schaute Ray in zwei rubinrote Augen und hatte das Gefühl darin zu versinken. Er konnte sich nicht von diesen Augen losreißen. Selbst als Kai immer näher kam und die Augen langsam schloss. Es war wie Hypnose. 
Vorsichtig legte Kai seine Lippen auf die von Ray und bewegte sie leicht. 
Zuerst reagierte Ray nicht auf diesen Kuss, doch allmählich begann er, ihn zu erwidern. Langsam intensivierte Kai den Kuss und strich mit der Zunge sacht über Rays Lippen. Dieser öffnete sie einen Spalt breit und gewährte Kai so Zugang. 
Sogleich erforschte Kai den neu gewonnenen Raum mit seiner eigenen Zunge und stupste dabei Rays immer wieder an, bis der endlich auf das Spiel einging und ein heftiges Zungenspiel entflammen ließ. 
Währenddessen wanderte Kais Hand, die zuvor auf Rays Rücken geruht hatte, immer weiter nach vorne, unter Rays Shirt und streichelte dort sanft über des Chinesen Bauch und Brust. 
Leise stöhnte Ray in den immer noch vorhandenen Kuss hinein und löste sich langsam von Kai, um einerseits Luft zu holen und andererseits um Kais Hals mit Küssen zu verwöhnen. 
Nun glitten auch Rays Hände unter Kais Hemd und wanderten langsam dessen Rücken hinauf, nur um dann wieder herunter zu gleiten und Kais Hemd nach oben zu schieben und schließlich über den Kopf des Russen zu ziehen. 
Wenige Augenblicke später lag das Hemd auch schon auf dem Boden. 
Auch Kai war fest entschlossen, Ray auszuziehen, also schob auch er dessen Shirt nach oben und zog es ihm aus. 
Rays Shirt landete neben Kais. 
  

_To be continued ..._
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  

  

Tja, das war jetzt die erste FF von mir, dessen Kapitel so furchtbar lang is. Ich hoffe, es macht euch nix aus. 
  

Tja, bitte, bitte schreibt mir Kommis, sonst bekommt ihr nie raus, warum die Geschichte 'Only You' heißt. Das wird nämlich erst im zweiten Kapitel klar, und das wird ein Lemon. 
  

Also bis denne, 
bye, Sora @---- 


	2. Teil 2

**

Huhu! Jemand da?

**
  

Also, hier ist nun der zweite Teil von 'Only You'. Ich hoffe, der erste hat euch gefallen. Ich geb's zu, er war etwas lang, aber von meiner Beta-Leserin hab ich gehört, dass ich die FF auf keinen Fall zerschneiden soll. Tja, eigentlich sollte dieser Teil nicht so lang wie der erste werden, doch leider (was heißt hier denn leider??) ist er fast genauso lang geworden.^^ 
Zu Anfang hatte ich ja nur einen Lemon geplant, aber ... naja, ich red schon wieder zuviel ... lest am selbst^^ 
Wünsche euch viel Spaß. Und schreibt mir doch Kommentare. Die sind nämlich immer erwünscht *g* 
  

_Erklärungen:_
= Gespräch 
... = Gedanken 
(...) = Kommentare meiner Wenigkeit 
  

  

  

**

Only you

**
  


_-Teil 2-_

  

  

Nun glitten auch Rays Hände auf Kais Rücken und wanderten langsam diesen hinauf, nur um dann wieder herunter zu gleiten. 
Kai war fest entschlossen, Ray auszuziehen, also schob er dessen Shirt nach oben und zog es ihm aus. 
Rays Shirt landete auf dem Boden neben dem Bett. 
Vorsichtig liebkoste Ray nun weiter Kais Hals, immer darauf bedacht, nicht zu schnell vorzugehen. Immer weiter wanderten Rays Lippen nach unten. Bis sie schließlich an Kais Brustwarzen hängenblieben. Leicht leckte der schwarzhaarige darüber. 
Zuerst stöhnte Kai noch zufrieden, doch dann wurde er sich bewusst, was Ray vorhatte. Sofort fing er heftig an zu zittern. 
Kai, was hast du? fragte Ray, als er merkte, wie Kai zitterte und hörte auf, ihn zu liebkosen. Vorsichtig schlang er die Arme um den Russen und zog ihn an sich. 
Ist ja gut. Keine Angst. Dir wird nichts passieren ... sprach Ray beruhigend auf den Älteren ein und strich ihm gleichzeitig über das blau-graue Haar. 
Kai kuschelte sein Gesicht in die Halsbeuge des anderen und beruhigte sich langsam. 
Ich ... hab Angst. Ich möchte ... möchte das jetzt noch nicht ... sei mir nicht böse ... ich hab doch nur so ... so schreckliche Angst ... schluchzte der Russe. Tränen liefen nun aus seinen Augenwinkeln und tropften auf Rays nackte Schultern. 
Dieser streichelte nun über Kais Rücken und redete wieder beruhigend auf ihn ein. 
Schh ... ich bin dir nicht böse. Ich kann verstehen, dass du Angst hast. Ich werd dir nichts tun. Du bestimmst, wann ich weiter gehen darf. Nur du. Nicht ich. Ganz ruhig. 
Eine kleine Weile sagte keiner etwas; Kai weinte immer noch leise an Rays Schulter und dieser strich ihm immer noch über den Rücken. 
Ich ... ich weiß, was du fühlst ... fügte Ray leise hinzu. 
Augenblicklich hob Kai den Kopf und schaute verwirrt in zwei traurige goldgelbe Augen. 
Wie kannst du es wissen? Du hast nicht das durchgemacht, was ... Kai hielt inne und schaute Ray durchdringend an. 
Der Chinese senkte den Blick und nickte: Doch. Ich weiß es. Ich hab es selbst durchgemacht ... 
Ray ... das, das wusste ich ja gar nicht ... 
Leise lachte der Jüngere auf. 
Ach Kai, meinte er dann und drückte den Russen an sich. Du weißt vieles nicht. Glaub mir, du weißt viel nicht von mir. 
Wieder entstand eine kurze Pause in der keiner etwas sagte. 
Wann ... war das denn? brach Kai endlich die Stille, stand auf und setzte sich neben Ray auf das Bett. 
Dieser hob langsam den Kopf, starrte dann auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen. Langsam begann er zu erzählen: 
Es war vor etwa fünf Jahren gewesen. Das war kurz bevor ich zu den Blade Breakers gekommen bin. 
Ohne, dass Kai ihn aufforderte, fuhr Ray nach einer kurzen Pause fort: Es war ein Bekannter von mir. Ich habe nie erfahren, warum er es gemacht hat ... vielleicht wusste er es selbst nicht. 
Bedrückt schaute Kai den Jüngeren an. 
Jetzt glaube ich, dich zu verstehen. Darum weißt du, wie ich fühle. 
Ray nickte nur stumm. Es tat, trotz der langen Zeit, die vergangen war, immer noch weh, wenn er daran zurück dachte. All die Gefühle von früher kamen nun wieder zum Vorschein. 
Verzweifelt versuchte der Chinese, die Tränen zurück zu drängen, doch es wollte einfach nicht gelingen. Vereinzelt rollten sie nun über seine Wangen und tropften auf seine Hose, auf der sie dann als dunkle Flecken sichtbar wurden. 
Darum habe ich mich auch so aufgeregt, als du mir das gesagt hast. Ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben, dass ... dass ... 
Als seine Stimme versagte, brach er mitten im Satz ab und weinte nur noch, ohne die Tränen nun zurückhalten zu wollen. 
Vorsichtig beugte sich Kai zu dem Weinenden und nahm ihn sanft in die Arme. 
Tut mir leid, dass ich nachgefragt habe. 
Ist ... schon ok, schluchzte Ray und kuschelte sich an Kais immer noch nackte Brust. Es ist nur, die ganze Zeit wurde ich nicht daran erinnert, wie es sich angefühlt hat, doch jetzt ... Es tut immer noch weh. Auch wenn es schon so lang her ist. Es tut verdammt weh ... Ray schluckte schwer. Weitere Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinab und tropften diesmal nicht auf seine Hose, sondern auf Kais Brust. 
Kai schüttelte den Kopf. 
Nichts ist gut. Hätte ich mich nicht geweigert, wären die Erinnerungen an Früher gar nicht wieder gekommen und ich hätte dich nicht gefragt. Es ist alles meine Schuld. 
Leicht verwirrt schaute Ray auf. Kais Augen waren glasig, so als ob er nicht anwesend wäre. 
Sag sowas doch nicht! fuhr der schwarzhaarige Kai an. Dieser wurde sofort aus seiner Starre gerissen. 
Verdutzt guckte er in zwei leicht verärgerte goldgelbe Augen. 
Unbeirrt fuhr Ray fort: Du hast an überhaupt nichts schuld. Niemand hat das. Und du schon gar nicht. Also sag sowas nicht. Verstanden? 
In weniger als ein paar Augenblicken änderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Russen von verdutzt, über leicht beschämt zu erleichtert. 
Mit einem Lächeln drückte er Ray einen Kuss auf die Lippen und stand dann auf. 
Was dagegen, wenn ich mich jetzt anziehe? Ich würde gern etwas an die frische Luft gehen. 
Auf diese Reaktion von Kai konnte der Schwarzhaarige nur nicken. Schnell fügte er aber noch hinzu: Aber allein gehst du mir nicht nach draußen. Wenn, dann komme ich mit. 
Kai hatte sich inzwischen einige Kleider aus dem Schrank geholt, diese auf das Bett neben Ray gelegt und war gerade dabei, sich eine Jeans anzuziehen. 
Na von mir aus ... Wenns denn unbedingt sein muss. Mit gespielt eisiger Mine blickte er auf den Jüngeren, der nun langsam aufstand und sich vor ihm aufbaute. 
Ich lass dich auf keinen Fall alleine raus. Da kannst du sagen, was du willst und so viel du willst. Ich komme mit, sagte er dann bestimmt. 
Auf Kais Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. Bisher hatte er nur eine Jeans angezogen. Der Oberkörper war immer noch frei. In der einen Hand hielt er bereits das T-Shirt, das er aus dem Schrank geholt hatte. Doch statt es sich anzuziehen, ließ er es fallen und schlang seine Arme um Rays Taille. Dann blickte er ihm tief in die Augen. 
Verdammt Kai! ... Schau mich nicht so an ... Meine Knie werden schon ganz weich ... Ich halt das nicht mehr lange durch ... 
Mit einem Kopfschütteln verjagte er diese Gedanken, nahm Kai nun auch in den Arm und küsste ihn zärtlich. 
Sogleich erwiderte Kai den Kuss schüchtern aber genauso sanft. 
Nach einigen Augenblicken lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. 
Kai hob das T-Shirt, das er fallen gelassen hatte, auf und zog es sich über den Kopf. 
Auch Ray hatte in der Zwischenzeit sein T-Shirt, das immer noch auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, angezogen und blickte nun zu Kai. 
Dieser nickte und beide gingen aus dem Zimmer und nach einem kurzen Abstecher zur Küche auch aus dem Haus. (Jeder hat mal Hunger. Also gönnt es ihnen ein bissl *gg*) 
  

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  

  

Zur gleichen Zeit in einem anderen Zimmer des Hauses ging es nicht ganz so ruhig zu. 
Iiiieeehhhh!!!!!! Max!!! *lach* *kicher* Hör endlich ... hihihihihi ... auf!!!!! Das .... hahahaha ... kitzelt!!!! 
Tyson lag halbnackt auf dem Bett, während Max auf ihm saß und ihn nach Strich und Faden so richtig durch kitzelte. Tyson versuchte sich zu wehren, doch da Max so ziemlich alle Stellen kannte, an denen sein Koi kitzlig war, hatte das genauso wenig Sinn, als wenn man Tyson davon abhalten wollte, etwas zu essen ... (Toller Vergleich ... ^^) 
Nein, Süßer. Ich hör ganz sicher nicht auf. Ich find's gut so, wie es ist. 
Bitte ... keuchte Tyson völlig außer Atem, ich tu ... auch alles, was du willst ... 
Urplötzlich hörte Max auf, seinen Geliebten mit Kitzelatacken zu massakrieren und schaute ihn mit großen, blauen Augen an. 
Wirklich alles? fragte er und auf seinen Lippen spielte ein gemeines Grinsen. 
Naja, nicht alles. Aber das meiste ... entgegnete der blauhaarige und grinste zurück. Dann zog er den blonden zu sich herunter und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Fordernd strich seine Zunge über die Lippen des anderen und bat somit um Einlass, der ihm sofort gewährt wurde. Nun erkundete Tyson jeden Winkel in Max' Mundhöhle, auch wenn er diesen schon fast in und auswendig kannte. 
Schließlich wurde es Max zu bunt und so drängte er Tysons Zunge wieder zurück und umschlang sie mit seiner eigenen. 
Währenddessen streichelte der blonde Junge über die Brust Tysons, blieb ab und zu an dessen Brustwarten hängen und reizte sie aufs Äußerste. 
Keuchend löste sich Tyson von Max' Lippen und ließ sich stöhnend zurückfallen. 
Auch Max war außer Atem, doch er gönnte weder sich noch Tyson eine Pause, sondern nahm gleich wieder dessen Lippen in Beschlag. 
Nun wurde auch Tyson etwas aktiver und glitt mit seinen Fingern sacht unter Max' T-Shirt. Langsam wanderte er zuerst dessen Rücken hinauf, dann wieder hinunter und schließlich fanden seine Hände den Weg in Max' Hose. 
Dieser löste sich von den Lippen des anderen und zog scharf die Luft ein, als Tyson langsam über Max' Hintern streichelte. 
Mit roten Wangen schaute der blonde auf Tyson hinunter. 
Du machst mich noch wahnsinnig. Weißt du das? 
Verschmitzt grinste der blauhaarige: Genau das will ich ja. 
Du kannst echt gemein sein ... Aber genau dafür liebe ich die ja auch so sehr. 
Wieder versanken die beiden Jungen in einem schier endlosen Kuss. 
Tyson hatte sich bereits daran gemacht und schob Max' T-Shirt immer weiter nach oben. Kurz lösten sie sich, um das lästige Ding endlich los zu werden. 
Max' Hände hatte nun ihren Weg in Tysons Hose gefunden und schoben diese immer weiter nach unten, so, dass der blauhaarige bald nur noch in Boxershorts auf dem Bett lag. 
Auch die Hose des Blonden verabschiedete sich schnell und leistete kurz darauf den übrigen Kleidungsstücken auf dem Boden Gesellschaft. 
Immer wieder versanken die beiden in fast endlosen Küssen und lösten sich nur, um kurz Luft zu schnappen. 
Während dieser Küsse wanderten ihre Hände unaufhörlich über den Körper des jeweils anderen. 
Bald spürte Max, wie Tyson immer erregter wurde. Die Beule in seiner Boxershorts war nun nicht mehr zu übersehen. 
Verlegen schaute Tyson seinen Geliebten an, der sich von ihm gelöst und aufgesetzt hatte und nun immer wieder von Tysons Erregung zu dessen Gesicht hin und her schaute und dabei grinste. 
Ist das so witzig? fragte Tyson gespielt säuerlich. 
Ja. Ich find's witzig. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das bei dir so schnell geht, nickte Max und grinste überlegen. 
Aufmerksam wanderte der Blick des blauhaarigen nun am Körper des anderen hinab und blieb an einer nicht übersehbaren Beule an dessen Boxershorts hängen. 
Langsam löste er eine Hand von Max Hüfte, die dort die gesamte Zeit verharrt hatten, und streichelte vorsichtig darüber. 
Völlig überrascht, keuchte der blonde auf. 
Ach ja? Und bei dir geht's nicht schnell, oder wie darf ich das verstehen? Diesmal war es Tyson, der überlegen grinste. 
Ein verlegenes Lächeln breitete sich auf Max' Gesicht aus. 
Ist ja gut. Hast ja recht. Daran bist aber allein du schuld. Kann ich doch nichts dafür, wenn du mich so anmachst. Schmollend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. Doch gleich darauf lächelte er wieder und beugte sich nun herunter, um Tysons Brust mit Küssen zu übersähen. 
Zufrieden seufzte dieser und schloss genüsslich die Augen. Er wollte diese Augenblicke unter allen Umständen auskosten. Komme was wolle. 
Wieder glitten Tysons Hände an Max' Seiten hinab und schoben langsam und bedächtig dessen Boxershorts nach unten. 
Grinsend hörte dieser kurz auf, des anderen Brust zu küssen und widmete sich nun dessen Bauchnabel. Seine Zunge wanderte immer weiter nach unten, die Hände schoben den Saum von Tysons Boxershorts weiter über die Hüften nach unten. 
Genüsslich stöhnte Tyson wieder auf. 
Ruckartig, aber dennoch vorsichtig, zog Max nun Tysons Boxershorts ganz nach unten und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen. 
Doch als er den blauhaarigen dann weiter mit Küssen verwöhnen wollte, drückte dieser ihn weg. 
Hey, das ist gemein. Soll ich hier als einziger nackt sein? Los, ausziehen, forderte er und packte Max' Boxershorts am Saum und zog ihm diese aus. 
Zufrieden nickte er und grinste: So ist es schon besser. 
Max grinste zurück und schaute ihn dann verliebt an. 
Der andere erwiderte diesen Blick und zog Max schließlich neben sich auf das Bett. 
Vorsichtig ließ er seine Hände an Max' Körper entlang hinunter gleiten und stoppte kurz über dessen Erregung. 
Der Blonde hatte währenddessen die Augen geschlossen und öffnete diese nun wieder. Zwei fragende blaue Augen schauten in zwei braune. 
Es muss ja nicht immer so schnell gehen. Es ist doch auch einfach nur schön, sich zu streicheln, oder? grab Tyson als Erklärung von sich. 
Leicht enttäuscht nickte Max. Ganz einverstanden war er nämlich nicht damit, aber er würde Tyson schon so weit bringen, dass er endlich mit ihm schlief. 
Ein verführerisches Lächeln spielte auf seinen Lippen, während er sich enger an Tyson kuschelte und langsam begann, dessen Körper zu streicheln, wobei er keine einzige Stelle ausließ. 
Widerwillig versuchte Tyson sich zu wehren, doch die Streicheleinheiten seines Kois waren einfach zu schön, als dass er sie hätte abweisen können und so ließ er es einfach zu und schloss die Augen. 
Nach einer Weile fing er an leise zu stöhnen, da Max' Hände nun immer weiter nach unten wanderten und leicht seine Erregung dabei streiften. 
Innerlich grinste Max vor sich hin. Jetzt hatte er seinen Geliebten endlich so weit. 
Sogleich begann er, Tyson wieder mit Küssen zu verwöhnen, seine Lippen glitten dabei immer weiter nach unten, bis ... ja, bis er schließlich aufhörte und erwartungsvoll zu dem blauhaarigen aufsah. 
Dieser öffnete verwirrt die Augen und schaute an sich herunter. 
Ohne ein Wort, verstand er, was Max wollte und lächelte. 
Dann zog er ihn zu sich nach oben und küsste ihn stürmisch. Dabei wanderten seine Hände wieder über den Körper des anderen, der sich nun von den Lippen Tysons gelöst und die Augen geschlossen hatte. 
Tyson verstand diese eindeutigen Zeichen und fing an, seinen Koi überall zu küssen. 
Er drehte ihn auf den Rücken und setzte sich auf ihn. 
Die Erregungen der beiden rieben sich aneinander, beide stöhnten auf. 
Verdammt ... dieser Kerl macht mich noch wahnsinnig!!! Schoss es Max durch den Kopf, als dieser 'Kerl', wie er ihn genannt hatte, anfing, leicht sein Becken kreisförmig zu bewegen. 
Verzweifelt wand sich Max unter seinem Geliebten, kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte, sich zu beherrschen. In immer kürzeren Abständen stöhnte er leise, dazwischen schnappte er keuchend nach Luft. Kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seinem ganzen Körper. 
Ty-Tyson! Stopp!! 
Sofort hörte der blauhaarigen auf und sah den anderen fragend an. Auch sein Körper glitzerte vor Schweiß und seine Brust hob sich schnell und ungleichmäßig. Die Wangen waren gerötet. 
Nicht ... nicht so schnell. Sonst geht ... bei mir nicht mehr viel. 
Lächelnd schüttelte Tyson den Kopf und legte sich neben seinen Max. 
So erregt ist er also schon ... Aber gut ... Er soll sich etwas ausruhen ... Meinen Spaß werde ich noch haben ... Und er seinen hoffentlich auch ... Ach Max ... Ich liebe dich so sehr ... 
Eine Weile lagen sie nun einfach nur nebeneinander und schauten sich in die Augen. Ihr beider Atem beruhigte sich wieder auf ein Normalmaß und auch die Röte in ihren Gesichtern verschwand langsam. 
Schließlich beugte sich Max vor und küsste Tyson ganz sanft auf die Lippen. Dieser erwiderte den Kuss genauso zart und zog den blonden in seine Arme. 
Nun, da die Erregung wieder etwas abgeklungen war, streichelte Max seinen Liebsten weiter. Langsam ließ er die Fingerspitzen über die weiche Haut auf Tysons Rücken gleiten, worauf dieser erzitterte. 
Immer weiter wanderten die Finger nach unten, bis schließlich auf Tysons Hintern und zwischen dessen Pobacken. 
Vorsichtig fuhr er über den kleinen Eingang dazwischen. 
Wieder zitterte Tyson kurz, seufzte dann aber genüsslich auf. 
Tyson? Kann ich? fragte der blonde leise in das Ohr des anderen. 
Dieser nickte nur und drehte sich bereitwillig auf den Bauch. 
Er hörte, wie Max eine Schublade öffnete, etwas herausnahm und sie dann wieder schloss. Er wusste genau, was es war, nämlich eine kleine Tube mit einem kühlen, glitschigen Inhalt: Gleitcreme. 
Momente später fühlte er wieder Max' Finger an seinem Anus, die er mit etwas Gleitcreme bestrichen hatte und nun vorsichtig in Tyson eindrang. 
Sofort breitete sich ein leicht unangenehmes Gefühl in Tysons Lendengegend aus; scharf zog er die Luft ein. 
Beruhigend strich Max ihm mit der anderen Hand über den Rücken. 
Ganz ruhig. Entspann dich. Ist gleich vorbei, flüsterte er, während er nun einen zweiten Finger einführte und beide vorsichtig bewegte, damit sich die doch recht enge Öffnung etwas weitete und damit sich Tyson an das Gefühl etwas gewöhnen konnte. 
Als er merkte, dass Tyson nun ganz entspannt war und dass es ihm auch nicht mehr weg tat, zog er die Finger zurück und ersetzte diese durch sein steifes Glied. 
Ganz vorsichtig und mit etwas mehr Gleitcreme als vorher drang er in Tyson ein. 
Dieser zog sich zusammen, spannte sich an und keuchte auf. 
Wieder streichelte Max seinen Geliebten, was diesen anscheinend beruhigte, denn er entspannte sich wieder ein wenig, so dass Max weiter in ihn eindringen konnte. 
Ein leises, gequältes Stöhnen drang zu Max Ohren hinauf; wieder hielt er inne, damit sich Tyson mehr an dieses Gefühl gewöhnen konnte. 
Es ... es geht schon. Mach ruhig weiter, kam es leise von Tyson, der unbedingt wollte, dass Max weitermachte. 
Max nickte, doch dann fiel im ein, dass Tyson ihn ja gar nicht sehen konnte (schlaues Kerlchen ^-^) und so fügte er hinzu: Ist gut. 
Vorsichtig schob er sich weiter in Tyson hinein. Er wollte ihm auf gar keinen Fall weh tun, darum tat er dies auch quälend langsam. 
Tysons Stöhnen war zuerst ein schmerzhaftes, das sich dann aber immer lustvoller anhörte. Dies war das Zeichen für Max, dass er sich nun langsam in ihm bewegen konnte. 
Ah ... Verdammt! ... Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so weh tun kann ... Wie hält Max das nur immer wieder aus? ... Aber ... Aaahhh ... Es tut auch ... verdammt ... gut ... 
Vorsichtig streckte der blauhaarige Max sein Becken immer weiter entgegen. 
Dieser stieß langsam immer wieder in Tyson hinein und stöhnte bald lustvoll auf. 
Auch Tyson konnte nicht mehr anders: Er musste einfach seine Lust auf den anderen Jungen ausdrücken. 
Oh ... Max ... ja ... mach ... mach weiter ... das tut ... guuut ... aaaahhh ... 
Da es Tyson scheinbar _sehr_ gut gefiel, spornte dieser wenn auch leise Ausruf Tysons den blonden noch mehr an. 
Vorsichtig stieß er tiefer in Tyson. 
Dabei berührte er einen Punkt, der den blauhaarigen Sternchen sehen ließ. 
Überrascht stöhnte er auf und gab sich nun vollkommen den Bewegungen Max' hin. 
Auch ihm ging es nicht besser als Tyson. Da bisher immer Tyson mit ihm und nicht umgekehrt geschlafen hatte, war der blauhaarige noch eng, sehr eng, was Max natürlich sehr erregte. Mit jedem Stoß wuchs seine Erregung bis fast ins Unermessliche. 
Er verringerte sein Tempo und auch die Intensität der Stöße, griff gleichzeitig nach Tysons Glied und fing an, dieses im gleichen Rhythmus zu seinen Stößen zu streicheln und zu massieren. 
Tyson stöhnte nun ungehalten. Immer wieder berührte Max diesen einen Punkt in ihm, der ihn alles vergessen ließ. Und nun, da Max' Hand an seinem Glied noch dazugekommen war, gab es für Tyson kein Halten mehr. 
Fast schon verzweifelt warf er sich seinem Geliebten entgegen, der dies offen begrüßte und wieder schneller und härter zustieß. 
Gemeinsam steuerten sie so nun unaufhaltsam ihrem Höhepunkt zu. 
Max spürte es ganz deutlich in seinem Unterleib kribbeln: Nur noch wenige Stöße, dann würde er kommen. Und so war es auch. Keine fünf Stöße danach ergoss er sich laut stöhnend tief in seinem Koi. 
Auch Tyson war nun _sehr_ erregt. Nicht nur, dass Max' Hand sein Glied massierte, nein, das allein hätte ausgereicht um ihn zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Die Bewegungen in ihm machten auch einen Großteil aus und so kam es, dass Tyson einen noch nie so intensiven Höhepunkt erlebte. 
Max bemerkte, wie Tysons Glied anfing zu zucken, kurz darauf floss eine weiße Flüssigkeit aus der Spitze über seine Hand. 
Erschöpft zog er sich aus dem blauhaarigen heraus und ließ sich neben ihm aufs Bett sinken. Sein ganzer Körper war mit einem Schweißfilm überzogen und sein Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig. 
Auch Tyson war erschöpft neben seinem Geliebten aufs Bett gesunken und lächelte diesen nun glücklich an. 
Mit letzter Kraft gelang es ihm, sich in Max' Arme zu legen und ihm noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen, bevor er ins Land der Träume wechselte. 
Leicht streichelte Max dem blauhaarigen durch die Haare und schloss daraufhin selbst die Augen. Kurze Zeit später war auch er eingeschlafen. 
  

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  

  

Ray und Kai liefen langsam nebeneinander einen Weg entlang. Rechts und links wurde dieser von Kirschbäumen gesäumt, die zurzeit in voller Blüte standen. 
Der Wind wehte sachte und wirbelte einige Blütenblätter, die bereits auf dem Boden lagen, auf. 
Ray schaute sich mit leuchtenden Augen um. So etwas schönes hatte er noch nie gesehen. Doch vor allem wunderte er sich darüber, dass der Russe immer noch bei ihm und nicht schon längst verschwunden war. 
Kai lief etwas gedankenverloren neben ihm her, registrierte nicht die Schönheit, die um ihn herum war. 
Kai, schau mal, sagte Ray so plötzlich, dass der Angesprochene aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. 
Mit großen Augen schaute er sich nach seinem Geliebten um, der stehen geblieben war und ihm nun seine Hände hinhielt, in denen er irgend etwas versteckte. 
Vorsichtig kam das Gesicht des Russen näher an die Hände heran, die Ray nun langsam öffnete. Was zum Vorschein kam, verblüffte Kai: Auf Rays einer Hand saß ein Schmetterling, um genau zu sein, ein Tagpfauenauge (wird hoffentlich jeder kennen ^^). 
Kai hatte noch nie einen Schmetterling aus der Nähe betrachten können. Vermutlich, weil er nie sonderlich auf diese kleinen Geschöpfe geachtet hatte. 
Jetzt jedenfalls beäugte der Russe das Insekt mit großen, glänzenden Augen. 
Schön ... flüsterte er und schaute in zwei goldgelbe Augen. 
Diese lachten ihn an. 
Nicht halb so schön wie du, Kai. 
Sofort wurden die rubinroten Augen des Jungen noch größer. Leicht verwirrt schaute er sein Gegenüber an. 
Als dieser nickte, wurde er zu allem Überfluss auch noch rot im Gesicht und wandte sich schnell von Ray ab. 
Das war ernst gemeint. Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Ich liebe dich. Und das gebe ich offen zu ... flüsterte Ray leise an Kais Ohr und gab ihm zu guter letzt noch einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann ließ er den Schmetterling fliegen und schaute ihm noch eine Zeit lang nach. 
Schließlich drehte er sich wieder seinem Geliebten zu, der immer noch verlegen auf den Boden starrte. 
Lass uns weiter gehen, ja? 
Stumm nickte Kai als Antwort und ging dann langsam neben Ray her. 
  

Es dämmerte bereits als sie sich langsam auf den Rückweg machten. 
Kai hatte während der ganzen Zeit nichts gesagt und Ray hatte es akzeptiert und lief stumm neben ihm her. 
Wieder gingen sie durch die Allee mit den vielen Kirschbäumen. 
Plötzlich hielt Kai mitten in der Bewegung inne. Ray war so in Gedanken, dass er genau in den Russen hinein lief und diesen beinahe mit sich auf den Boden gerissen hätte. 
Was ist denn? verdattert blickte Ray seinen Geliebten, nachdem er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, an, der in eine bestimmte Richtung starrte und nicht reagierte. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, die Augen starr. 
Endlich zeigte Kai eine leichte Regung: Seine Lippen bewegten sich kaum merklich und formten einen Namen. 
Erst als Ray in die gleiche Richtung wie Kai schaute erkannte er den Grund für die Starre des Russen. 
Zwischen den Bäumen war Makoto aufgetaucht, hinter ihm gingen wieder diese beiden Wandschränke (*lol*). Zielstrebig gingen sie auf die beiden Jungen zu und bauten sich vor ihnen auf. 
Wen haben wir denn da? fragte Makoto und grinste die Jungs selbstsicher an. 
Wie zur Antwort fing Kai plötzlich an zu zittern, seine Augen weiteten sich und wurden wieder glasig. Wie von Sinnen wich er zwei Schritte zurück. 
Kai ... ganz ruhig ... redete Ray leise auf seinen Freund ein und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. 
Dieser schaute gehetzt in Rays Augen und drängte sich näher an ihn. 
Leise flüsterte er dem Chinesen ins Ohr: Lass uns von hier abhauen ... bitte ... 
Makoto zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als er das sah: Och, hat unser kleiner Kai etwa angst? 
Länger konnte Ray nun nicht mehr zusehen. Innerlich kochte er vor Wut. 
Beschützend legte er die Arme um Kai und zog ihn an sich. 
Ihr werdet ihm nichts mehr antun. Das werde ich nicht zulassen!! 
Ach, und wie willst du das verhindern? Makoto machte bedrohlich einen Schritt auf die beiden zu. 
Wieder wollte Kai einige Schritte zurück weichen, doch Ray hielt ihn fest. 
Nein, wenn du jetzt Angst zeigst, dann fühlt er sich bestätigt und macht weiter. Willst du das etwa? flüsterte er und drückte Kai fest an sich. Hab keine Angst. Ich bin doch bei dir. 
Langsam kam das Gesicht des Russen näher. Rays Augen wurden größer. 
Was hat Kai nur vor? 
Beinahe hätte Kai ihm dafür einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben, doch im letzten Moment entsann er sich eines Besseren und hielt inne. 
Dann nickte er und flüsterte dem Chinesen leise zu: Danke, mein Ray. 
Och wie süß ... erklang die dunkle Stimme Makotos erneut. Glaubst du wirklich, du könntest ihn beschützen oder gar retten, Schlitzauge? (Ok, war jetzt etwas gemein, aber Makoto is net anders ...) 
Mutig trat Ray ihm entgegen. Auf seinen Zügen war Wut erkennbar. 
Ich werde ihn beschützen. Und wenn es sein muss, mit meinem Leben! 
Ray! Nein! Das ... das darfst du nicht!! 
Endlich hatte Kai seine Fassung wiedergefunden. Entschlossen trat er neben Ray und nahm dessen Hand. 
Ich bin es nicht wert. Du darfst dein Leben nicht für mich verschwenden. Du weißt ja gar nicht, was er jetzt mit dir machen wird. Ich ... will nicht, dass ... dir was passiert ... 
Verwundert blickte Ray in zwei rubinrote Augen, in denen sich bereits kleine Tränen gesammelt hatten, welche nun langsam Kais Wangen herunter liefen. 
Milde lächelte er seinen Koi an. 
Nicht weinen, Kai, flüsterte er und wischte die Tränen beiseite, mir passiert schon nichts. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ja? 
Einige Augenblicke später wandte er sich mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck Makoto zu, der die ganze Szene still vergehen hatte lassen. 
Entsetzt starrte er auf das Pärchen, das ihm gegenüber stand und Händchen hielt. 
Was ist los? fragte Ray leicht gereizt, nachdem Makoto nichts mehr gesagt hatte. 
Noch nie zwei Menschen gesehen, die sich lieben?! schrie er fast. Kai zuckte neben ihm zusammen und drückte sachte Rays Hand. Augenblicklich beruhigte sich dieser wieder. 
Immer noch wortlos starrte Makoto die beiden an. 
Die beiden ... sollen ... verliebt sein??? ... Irgendwie kann ich das nicht glauben ... Ha! ... Zwei ... Schwule ... Tatsächlich! ... Tse ... Zwei Schwule Säcke!! 
Wortlos drehte er sich um und winkte seinen Wandschränken mitzukommen. 
Kommt Jungs. Mit einem schwulen Sack will ich nichts zu tun haben ... gab er lässig von sich und verschwand dann zwischen den Bäumen. 
Wütend ballte Ray die Fäuste. 
Wie hat er uns gerade genannt? fragte er zähneknirschend eher sich selbst, als jemand anderen. 
Beschwichtigend legte Kai beide Arme um die Taille seines Geliebten und sah ihm tief in die Augen. 
Das ist jetzt unwichtig. 
Langsam kam er Rays Gesicht immer näher und schloss die Augen, als sich ihre Lippen berührten. 
Überrumpelt von dieser Hingabe riss Ray die Augen auf, schloss sie aber gleich darauf und erwiderte den Kuss. 
Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. Kai hatte recht. Es war nicht wichtig. Er war in Sicherheit und nur das zählte. Glücklich schlang er die Arme um den Älteren und drückte ihn an sich. 
Erst Momente später merkten sie, wo sie waren. 
Verlegen und mit hochroten Köpfen sprangen sie auseinander und schauten sich um. 
Puh ... is ja gar niemand zu sehen. Glück gehabt. 
Mit immer noch roten Wangen schaute Kai zu seinem Geliebten, der verlegen zu Boden schaute. Auch seine Wangen waren noch gerötet. 
Süß!! Mit diesem Gedanken näherte sich Kai wieder dem Chinesen und hob dessen Kopf an, so dass sie sich in die Augen schauten. 
Du bist richtig süß, wenn du rot wirst, weißt du das? 
Wieder lief Ray rot an. Öhm ... wenn du das sagst ... 
Schließlich lächelte er dann doch wieder; seine Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich wieder normalisiert. 
Ja, das sag ich ... *lächel* ... Lass uns heimgehen. 
Ein zustimmendes Nicken von Ray, dann nahm der Russe die Hand des anderen und beide machten sich auf den Heimweg. 
  

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  

  

Zweieinhalb Stunden später wachte Max auf. In seinen Armen lag immer noch ein schlafender Tyson. 
Verschlafen rieb sich Max die Augen und schaute dann liebevoll seinen Freund an. 
Sein Atem ging ruhig und langsam; die Lippen waren leicht geöffnet. Zwischendurch murmelte Tyson unverständliches und wiederholte immer wieder Max' Namen. Dabei lächelte er im Schlaf. 
Süß ... Anscheinend träumt er ... Mein Tyson ... 
Vorsichtig nahm er Tysons Hand, die der blauhaarige auf die Taille des anderen gelegt hatte und legte sie neben Tysons Körper, hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die leicht geöffneten Lippen und stand dann auf. 
So. Und ich geh jetzt erstmal unter die Dusche ... 
Max deckte Tyson wieder zu, der sich sofort wieder in die Decken kuschelte, streckte sich dann kurz und holte sich ein Handtuch aus dem Schrank. Leise, damit er Tyson nicht aufweckte, ging er, mit dem Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen ins Bad. Dort legte er das Handtuch griffbereit hin, stellte das Wasser an und trat unter die Brause. 
Sogleich entspannte er sich, als er das warme Wasser über seinen Körper fließen ließ. 
Was läuft denn eigentlich zwischen Kai und Ray? ... Sind die etwa zusammen? ... Wäre schön ... Vielleicht taut Kai dann etwas auf ... Was aber wohl mit ihm passiert sein mag? ... Ray hat noch nichts gesagt ... Und Kai allein bekommt ja sicher nicht den Mund auf ... Wenn er doch nur reden würde ... Vielleicht könnten wir ihm dann helfen ... Aber anscheinend ist er dazu wohl zu stolz ... *seufz* ... Ich mach mir langsam richtig Sorgen um den Jungen ... 
Max war so mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, wie jemand die Tür zum Badezimmer öffnete, eintrat und diese leise hinter sich schloß. 
Erst als eine Hand langsam den Duschvorhang wegschob und ein blauer Haarschopf erschien, schreckte Max aus seinen Gedanken. 
Mensch, Tyson! Musst du mich so erschrecken?! 
Tyson grinste zur Antwort nur, zog den Duschvorhang ganz zurück und stellte sich hinter Max unter die Dusche. 
Beschwichtigend nahm der blauhaarige seinen Koi in den Arm. 
Tut mir leid ... Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken ... 
Mit immer noch starkem Herzklopfen lehnte sich Max an den Jungen hinter sich und schloss die Augen. 
Ist schon gut, Süßer ... 
Schließlich drehte er sich um und gab ihm einen feuchten Kuss auf die Lippen. (*ggg* die beiden stehen ja unter der Dusche) 
Tyson drehte indes das Wasser ab und nahm die Shampooflasche in die Hand, drückte etwas von dem milchigen Zeug heraus und verteilte es in Max' Haaren. 
Dieser ließ alles mit sich machen, genoss einfach nur Tysons Berührungen. 
Währenddessen breitete sich im ganzen Bad ein leichter Duft von Kokos und Vanille aus. 
Nun griff auch Max nach dem Shampoo und begann, nun auch Tysons Haare ein zu schäumen. 
So standen sie eine Weile da, massierten sich gegenseitig die Kopfhaut und schauten sich in die Augen. 
Bis dann Max schließlich das Wasser wieder aufdrehte, um sich und Tyson den Schaum aus den Haaren zu waschen. 
Tyson griff in der Zwischenzeit nach dem Duschgel. Als Max das Wasser wieder abdrehte, begann Tyson den Körper des blonden ein zu schäumen ... 
  

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  

  

Es war schon dunkel, als Ray und Kai wieder nach Hause kamen. Hand in Hand gingen sie auf das Haus zu. In der Küche und im Wohnzimmer brannte Licht. 
Ohne Kais Hand loszulassen, schloss Ray die Tür auf und zog den Russen mit sich ins Haus, bevor er die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss. 
Aus der Küche hörte man geschäftiges Werkeln, im Wohnzimmer wurde geredet. 
Schließlich kam Max mit einer großen Schüssel Popcorn aus der Küche und lächelte die beiden Jungs im Eingangsbereich, wo diese sich gerade die Schuhe ausgezogen hatten, an. Max' Haare waren noch etwas feucht und standen nicht wie gewöhnlich nach allen Seiten ab, sondern hingen glatt an seinem Kopf herunter. 
Na, da seid ihr ja endlich wieder. 
Erst als der blonde die beiden etwas genauer musterte, fiel ihm auf, dass sie sich immer noch an den Händen hielten. 
Kai folgte Max' Blick und als er bemerkte, wo Max hin starrte, löste er sofort seine Hand von Rays. 
Wieder lächelte Max: Anscheinend lag ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig. Dann will ich euch mal gratulieren. 
Abwehrend hob Kai die Hände und wurde rot: A-aber ... das ist doch nicht nötig ... Wir ... 
Dann brachte er keinen Ton mehr heraus. 
Ray, der die ganze Zeit stumm neben Kai gestanden hatte, legte seinen Geliebten demonstrativ einen Arm um die Taille und meinte ruhig: Stimmt. Hast recht, Max. Wir sind zusammen. Und ich hoffe, ihr werdet es akzeptieren. 
Warum sollten wir was dagegen haben? erklang nun die Stimme Tysons. Er hatte im Wohnzimmer auf Max gewartet (oder doch auf sein Popcorn?) und war, als er Stimmen vom Gang her gehört hatte, aufgestanden, um nach zu gucken. Auch seine Haare waren noch feucht. 
Jetzt stand er lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt und lächelte erst das Pärchen und dann Max an, wobei er sich zu diesem stellte und ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange gab. 
gab nun auch Max von sich und nahm Tysons Hand, Wir haben nichts dagegen. Im Gegenteil. Ich freue mich, dass ihr endlich zu einander gefunden habt. 
Wieder wurde Kai rot, doch Ray blieb locker und lächelte die beiden anderen an. 
Ein kurzer Blick von Tyson genügte für Max um zu wissen, was sein Koi wollte. Seufzend drückte er ihm also die Popcorn-Schüssel in die Arme und hauchte ihm dann einen Kuss auf die Lippen: Geh schon mal vor. Ich komm gleich nach. 
Tyson nickte, lächelte den blonden verliebt an und ging dann wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo er es sich auf dem Sofa bequem machte und anfing, Popcorn in sich hinein zu stopfen. 
Kopfschüttelnd sah Max ihm dabei zu. Dann wandte er sich wieder zu Ray und Kai um. Ray hatte immer noch einen Arm um Kais Taille und dieser machte auch nicht den Anschein, dass er etwas dagegen hatte. 
Kommt ihr mit? Tyson und ich wollen uns einen Film anschauen. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr ja mit schauen. 
Fragend schaute Ray seinen Geliebten an: Also ich hätte nichts dagegen. Was ist mit dir, Kai? 
Etwas unsicher blickte dieser in zwei goldgelbe Augen, die ihn alles um ihn herum vergessen ließen. Nach einigen Augenblicken fand er jedoch wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und nickte: Gern. Aber vorher möchte ich noch etwas essen. Ich hab Hunger. 
Wie zur Bestätigung knurrte plötzlich Kais Magen. Etwas verlegen schaute Kai die beiden anderen an. 
Diese konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. 
Lächelnd nahm Ray den Russen in die Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich. 
Hast recht. Lass uns erst was essen und dann kommen wir zu euch. Dabei sah er zuerst Kai und dann Max an. Beide nickten zustimmend, wobei kai seinem Koibito noch einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. 
ertönte plötzlich Tysons Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer. 
Gespielt genervt blickte der gerufene in Richtung Wohnzimmer: Ich komm ja gleich, Chibi. 
Dann nickte er Ray und Kai zu und ging zu Tyson, der ihn sofort zu sich herunter zog und einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. 
Kai lächelte bei diesem Anblick. 
Sie sehen so glücklich aus ... murmelte er und schaute dabei in die Augen des Chinesen. 
Du hast recht. Aber ... ich bin auch glücklich ...lächelte Ray und zog den anderen mit in die Küche. 
Dort machten sie sich eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und gingen dann zu Tyson und Max ins Wohnzimmer. 
Max saß auf dem Sofa und guckte gespannt auf die Mattscheibe. Tyson saß auf seinem Schoß, den Kopf auf Max' Schulter und schlief. Die Popcorn-Schüssel stand schon längst leer auf dem Tisch neben dem Sofa (Wow... Tyson war aba fleißig XD). 
Kurz blickte Max auf, als Kai und Ray das Wohnzimmer betraten, lächelte und wandte sich dann wieder dem Film zu. Gleichzeitig schlang er seine Arme noch enger um Tyson, der daraufhin etwas murmelte und sich bequemer an Max kuschelte. 
Ray hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit neben Max auf das Sofa gesetzt, zog nun Kai neben sich und nahm ihn in den Arm. Dieser kuschelte sich an seinen Koi und schaute eine Weile dem Film zu, bis ihm dann die Augen zu fielen. 
Eine Weile blieb Ray mit dem schlafenden Russen im Arm noch sitzen, doch dann wand er sich leise an Max. 
Ich glaub, ich bring ihn lieber in sein Zimmer. Und leg mich dann auch hin. Ich bin total müde ... 
Max nickte und wünschte eine gute Nacht. 
Nachdem Ray ihm auch eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte, stand er vorsichtig, so dass er Kai nicht weckte, auf und nahm den schlafenden Jungen auf den Arm. 
Leise trug er ihn hinauf in dessen Zimmer und legte ihn ins Bett. Vorsichtig deckte er den Russen zu, gab ihm dann einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund und wollte nun in sein eigenes Zimmer gehen, als er eine Hand an seinem Handgelenk spürte. 
Ray ... bleibst du bei mir? fragte Kai leise und rückte im Bett etwas zur Seite. 
Lächelnd setzte sich der schwarzhaarige auf das Bett und sah seinem Geliebten tief in die Augen. 
Wenn du es wirklich willst ... 
Langsam kam Kai den Lippen Rays näher und gab ihm schließlich einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss als Antwort. 
Schließlich lösten sie sich wieder von einander. Ray lächelte Kai verliebt an und zog sich dann bis auf die Boxershorts aus. Kai war in der Zwischenzeit auch nicht ganz untätig gewesen und zog gerade sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. 
Sofort ergriff Ray die Initiative und übersäte den Oberkörper des anderen mit lauter kleinen, heißen Küssen. 
Kai ließ sich nach hinten sinken, schloss die Augen und stöhnte leise auf, als Rays Zunge seine Brustwarzen umkreisten. 
Langsam arbeitete sich der Chinese zu Kais Lippen hinauf, küsste ihn kurz und sah ihn dann fragend an. 
Soll ich weitermachen? Oder ... ist es dir unangenehm? 
Lächelnd drückte Kai den Jüngeren an sich, küsste dessen Ohrläppchen und flüsterte dann: Bei dir habe ich jetzt keine Angst mehr. Mach ruhig weiter. 
Ray löste sich aus der Umarmung des anderen und lächelte ihn an. 
Aber ... wenn es dir zuviel wird ... oder du Angst bekommst ... dann ... sag es mir bitte und ... ich höre sofort auf ... Ok? 
Ein Lächeln verriet Ray, dass der andere verstanden hatte. Dieser schloss wieder die Augen und versuchte, sich ganz auf Rays Berührungen zu konzentrieren. 
Innerlich lächelte Ray, als er wieder begann, Kais Hals zu küssen, die weiche Haut dort zu verwöhnen, bis sich darauf rote Flecken bildeten. Erst dann ließ er von seinem Hals ab und wand sich wieder den Brustwarzen zu. 
Vorsichtig leckte er darüber, saugte daran und biss leicht hinein. Belohnt wurde er dafür mit einem leisen Stöhnen Kais, der langsam begann, sich unter ihm zu winden. 
Ray blickte kurz auf und sah, dass Kai die Augen immer noch geschlossen hatte, die Lippen leicht geöffnet und zu einem glücklichen Lächeln verzerrt. 
Der schwarzhaarige bearbeitete Kais Brust solange, bis seine Brustwarzen hart geworden waren. Langsam glitt seine Zunge tiefer und hinterließ dabei eine heiße, feuchte Spur auf Kais Oberkörper. Immer wieder stöhnte Kai leise auf. 
Ray war inzwischen an des Russen Bauchnabel angelangt und leckte lüstern darüber. Schließlich versenkte er seine Zunge darin. Vor Überraschung entwich Kais Lippen ein kleiner Schrei. 
Sofort hörte Ray auf und blickte seinen Geliebten besorgt an. Dieser lag keuchend in den Kissen und schaute an die Decke. Als er merkte, dass Ray aufgehört hatte, schaute er auf und sah in zwei ängstlich dreinschauende, goldgelbe Augen. 
Vorsichtig legte Kai seine Hand auf Rays Wange und streichelte beruhigend darüber. 
Ist schon gut. Ich war nur überrascht ... flüsterte Kai und zog den Jüngeren zu sich hinauf. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so schön sein kann ...erklärte er weiter und küsste Ray sanft auf die Lippen. 
Sofort atmete dieser erleichtert auf und erwiderte den Kuss. 
Und ich dachte ... ich hätte ihm weg getan ... 
Lächelnd löste er sich wieder von seinem Geliebten und machte sich nun an dessen Jeans zu schaffen. 
Kai lehnte sich wieder zurück und ließ es geschehen. Er wollte keine Angst mehr haben und er vertraute Ray. Er wusste, wenn ihm irgend etwas weh tun würde, würde dieser sofort aufhören. 
Inzwischen war es dem schwarzhaarigen gelungen, Kais Hose auszuziehen und setzte sich nun vorsichtig auf dessen Oberschenkel. 
Kurz zuckte der Ältere zusammen, doch entspannte sich sogleich wieder, als Rays Hände anfingen, über dessen Brust zu streicheln. 
Kai genoss die zarten Berührungen seines Geliebten und machte dies nur zu deutlich, indem er immer wieder leise stöhnte. 
Ray hatte in der Zwischenzeit ein Spielchen mit Kai begonnen: Immer wieder leckte er über empfindliche Stellen auf Kais Brust, hörte auf und streichelte dann die weniger empfindlichen Stellen. Dies führte dazu, dass Ray ihn vollkommen verrückt machte und die Berührungen gingen nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber, denn wie der Chinese bald darauf an der immer größer werdenden Beule an Kais Boxershorts merkte, erregte es den Älteren ungemein. 
Nun ging Ray einen Schritt weiter und ließ seine Hand vorsichtig über Kais Boxershorts gleiten. 
Hörbar zog der blau-grauhaarige die Luft ein und stöhnte dann etwas lauter als bisher auf. 
Dies nahm Ray als Zeichen dafür, nun etwas mehr zu machen und so ließ er seine Hand langsam in Kais Boxershorts wandern, wo er ganz sachte das Glied des Russen berührte und kurz darauf etwas streichelte. 
R-Ray ... keuchte Kai atemlos und krallte sich mit den Händen in die Bettlaken. Bitte ... mehr ... flehte er und der Jüngere kam diesem Wunsch nur zu gerne nach. 
Vorsichtig zog er Kai die Boxershorts nun aus und drückte dessen Beine etwas auseinander, damit er sich dazwischen setzen konnte. 
Langsam fing er an, über die Innenseiten von Kais Oberschenkel zu lecken, worauf dieser nur noch lauter stöhnte. 
Rays Lippen waren nun wieder etwas höher gewandert und versahen Kais Bauch mit lauter kleinen Küssen. 
Kurz öffnete der Ältere die Augen und als er sah, dass Ray immer noch seine Boxershorts an hatte, zog er diesen schnell zu sich und küsste ihn stürmisch. Dabei langte er gleichzeitig an den Bund der Shorts, die wenige Augenblicke den anderen Kleidungsstücken auf dem Boden Gesellschaft leisteten. 
Sofort schnellte Kais Hand nach unten und ergriff das steife Glied des schwarzhaarigen. Dieser schrie vor Überraschung leise auf, da er nicht im Traum daran gedacht hatte, dass Kai so etwas machen würde. 
Keuchend legte sich Ray neben seinen Geliebten, der immer noch seine Hand an dessen intimste Stelle hatte und ihn anlächelte. 
Ray lächelte zurück und löste Kais Hand. Schlängelte sich dann an dessen Körper wieder nach unten und begann langsam Kais Glied, das nun schon zu beachtlicher Größe angeschwollen war, mit kleinen Küssen zu übersehen. 
Lustvoll stöhnte der Russe auf und vergrub seine Hände in dem schwarzen Haarschopf. 
Immer wieder leckte und küsste Ray seinen Geliebten, der dadurch immer erregter wurde. Kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt ließ der Chinese von ihm ab und widmete sich nun wieder Kais Lippen. 
Kais Hände wanderten nun ohne Ruhe über Rays Körper. Dort wo die schlanken Finger die Haut berührten fühlte Ray ein Kribbeln, das sich bald in seinem ganzen Körper ausgebreitet hatte und ihn noch mehr erregte. 
Ray ... ich will dich spüren ... hauchte Kai ihm plötzlich verführerisch ins Ohr. 
Der angesprochene schaute ihn mit großen Augen an: Bist du dir sicher? Es könnte weh tun ... 
Zwei rubinrote Augen blickten entschlossen in zwei goldgelbe. Kai nickte: Ich weiß. Und ich bin mir sicher. Ich vertraue dir ... Koibito ... 
Ray lächelte, küsste seinen Geliebten und blickte ihn dann fragend an: Hast du hier irgendwo Creme? 
Verwirrt blickte ihn Kai an: Ähm ... Hautmilch ... in meiner Tasche da drüben ... wofür brauchst du die? 
Damit es dir nicht weh tut ... erwiderte der Jüngere lächelnd, stand auf und holte die Hautmilch. Dann setzte er sich wieder zwischen Kais gespreizte Beine und fuhr mit einer Hand auf Kais Hintern und massierte den kleinen Eingang zwischen den Pobacken. Wieder keuchte der Ältere auf. 
Entspann dich ... flüsterte Ray und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf die Penisspitze Kais. Dieser stöhnte leise und entspannte sich. 
Schließlich nahm Ray seine Hand von Kais Hintern und schmierte zwei seiner Finger mit der Hautmilch ein, dann hob er das Becken des Älteren etwas an, wobei dieser ihm gern behilflich war, in dem er sich etwas abstützte. 
Vorsichtig führte Ray nun einen Finger in die kleine Öffnung ein. Sofort verkrampfte sich Kai, als er ihn in sich spürte. 
Ray zog seinen Finger sogleich wieder heraus und redete beruhigend auf Kai ein: Kai ... wenn du nicht willst, dann lassen wir es ... ist doch nichts dabei ... Lass dir Zeit ... Denn, wenn du dich verkrampfst, dann tut es weh ... da kann ich noch so vorsichtig sein, wie ich will ... 
Nein ... ich will es ... ich will dich! Kleine Tränen wurden in Kais Augen sichtbar, die von Rays anderer Hand weg gewischt wurden. 
Dann streichelte er wieder über den kleinen Eingang, bis Kai sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, nahm schließlich noch etwas Hautmilch und versuchte es erneut. 
Diesmal blieb Kai entspannt und Ray nahm nun auch noch einen zweiten Finger, um Kai etwas zu weiten. 
In Kai drin brodelte ein Kampf. Zum einen hatte er Angst, es könnte doch weh tun. Zum anderen wollte er es aber auch, er war schließlich schon soweit gekommen, da würde er doch jetzt nicht aufgeben. Plötzlich spürte er einen dritten Finger in sich und zuckte zusammen. Es tat etwas weh, doch kurze Zeit später wurde der leichte Schmerz von einem viel intensiveren Gefühl einfach beiseite geschoben: Die Lust breitete sich nun in seinem ganzen Körper aus und ließ ihn wieder leise stöhnen. 
Vorsichtig bewegte Ray seinen Finger in Kai und als er meinte, er hätte ihn genug an das Gefühl gewöhnt, zog er sie wieder zurück. 
Entrüstet stöhnte Kai auf, doch bevor er überhaupt etwas sagen konnte spürte er bereits Rays zarte Hände, die sein Becken erneut anhoben und ihn auf seinen Schoß setzten. 
Kai schlang die Beine um Rays Hüften und signalisierte ihm dadurch, dass er bereit war. 
Vorsichtig drang nun der Jüngere in ihn ein. Wieder durchfuhr ihn ein schmerzhaftes Gefühl, das doch sogleich wieder von der Lust übermannt wurde, die allein zurück blieb. 
Kai zog sich nun mit Rays Hilfe zu ihm nach oben und setzte sich ganz auf seinen Schoß. Lange schaute er in diese wunderschönen, goldgelben Augen, als er endlich nickte und Ray sich langsam in ihm bewegte. 
Sofort durchströmte ihn ein wundervolles Gefühl. Sein ganzer Körper brodelte im Feuer der Leidenschaft und er bewegte sich nun mit Ray im gleichen Rhythmus. Beide stöhnten ungezwungen, hielten einander in den Armen und küssten sich. 
Kai sah Sterne, als Ray in ihm einen bestimmten Punkt immer und immer wieder berührte. Lange würde er das nicht aushalten, vor allem, da Ray nun nach Kais Glied fasste und dieses im gleichen Rhythmus massierte. 
Auf Rays Stirn bildeten sich langsam kleine Schweißperlen. Immer wieder stöhnte er laut auf, rief Kais Namen und massierte mit der anderen Hand Kais Hintern. 
Dieser konnte sich vor Glück und Lust kaum noch halten. Er hatte sich nicht einmal gewagt vorzustellen, dass es so schön sein konnte. 
Wieder und wieder stieß Ray in den Älteren und rückte somit immer weiter seinem Höhepunkt entgegen. 
Auch Kai ging es nicht besser. Nicht nur die Stöße Rays, sondern auch die Massage seines Hinterns und vor allem die seines Glied gaben ihm schnell den Rest: Er stöhnte ein letzes Mal laut auf, zog sich dann zusammen und ergoss sich in Rays Hand. 
Kais Muskeln schlossen sich schnell um Rays Glied und stimulierten ihn so sehr, dass auch er sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen in Kai ergoss. 
Erschöpft zog er sich aus Kai zurück, der sich einfach nach hinten fallen ließ und legte sich dann neben seinen Koi. 
Schwer atmend und total erledigt blieben sie so eine Weile liegen, bis Ray seine letzten Kraftreserven zusammen kratzte und sich an Kai kuschelte. Dieser nahm ihn nur zu gern in den Arm und küsste ihn leicht auf die mit Schweißperlen bedeckte Stirn. 
Ja lublu tibja ... flüsterte der Russe. Daraufhin schaute Ray ihn verdutzt an: Kai ... du weißt, dass ich kein russisch kann ... 
Kai lächelte ihn verliebt an: Oh, Chibi ... Es heißt 'ich liebe dich'. 
Nun kuschelte sich der Chinese wieder an seinen Geliebten, gab ihm noch einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund und lächelte zufrieden: Ich liebe dich auch ... Nur dich ... 
Ohne ein weiteres Wort schlief er ein, glücklich und zufrieden. 
Auch Kai schloss die Augen und wenig später war auch er im Land der Träume ..... 
  

  


**~~~Owari~~~**

  

So, das war nun der letzte Teil von 'Only You'. Ich bedanke mich, dass ihr bis hier her gelesen hab und würde mich freuen, wenn ihr auch meine anderen noch kommenden FFs lesen würdet. 
  

Also, bye, 
*alle knuddl* 
  

Eure Sora @---- 


End file.
